Dragonnier
by Heaven at midnight
Summary: HPDM Harry/Draco. Draco OOC. Harry Potter atteint sa majorité et découvre son héritage magique. Mais que sont les Dragonniers exactement ?
1. Chapter 1

**D**ragonnier.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour - _ou bonsoir, je ne suis pas très regardante sur l'heure à laquelle vous lisez _! Voilà une nouvelle histoire. Je n'avais pas écrit de Fanfiction depuis longtemps maintenant, préférant me focaliser sur une fiction mais je suis en panne pour ma fiction et je n'arrête pas de rêver l'histoire de cette fanfic donc voilà un nouveau jet pour moi ! Comme toujours, je suis ouverte aux critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises – _bien que j'attends des arguments constructifs et non de la méchanceté gratuite ! _– et j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira. Si tel est le cas – ou pas – j'espère que je recevrais des reviews de votre part !

**Rating :** M – oui M car cette histoire est un Slash entre deux hommes donc homophobe et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !

**Crédits :** Les personnes et le monde d'Harry Potter sont ceux de J.K Rowling, les autres personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent.

**PS :** _Je ne tiens pas compte d'énormément d'éléments depuis l'Ordre du Phénix comme par exemple la mort de Sirius ou encore celle de Dumbledore. Cependant, cela se passe pendant la septième année donc les horcruxes et tout sont balayés !_

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre Premier :** _Quand le Dragon s'éveille…_

Il était tard lorsque le jeune homme en eut finit avec toutes les corvées qu'on lui avait assignées et put enfin se rendre dans sa chambre – _enfin celle qu'on avait bien voulu lui donner_. La chambre était assez petite et ne contenait en tout et pour tout qu'un lit à moitié défoncé, une vieille armoire prête à rendre l'âme, un bureau et une chaise bancale. Sur le bureau se trouvait tout un tas de parchemin noircis d'encre, des plumes et une cage d'oiseau vide. Au pied du lit se situait une vieille malle à moitié ouverte. Le jeune homme secoua sa tignasse brune et se jeta sur son lit, épuisé. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et quand minuit sonnerait, il aurait dix-sept ans et serait majeur. Lorsqu'on connaissait le brun, on savait qu'il attendait ce moment depuis ses onze ans. Harry Potter – _car c'était bien lui_ – soupira tout en fixant le plafond depuis son lit il aurait beau avoir dix-sept ans dans exactement une heure et quarante six minutes, il ne pourrait pas quitter les Dursley avant une bonne semaine. D'après Dumbledore, c'était bien trop dangereux d'essayer quoi que soit le jour de son anniversaire car Voldemort penserait à juste titre que l'ordre se déplacerait ce jour-là. Alors pour plus de précaution, il serait encore en enfer pendant une semaine. Mais qu'était une petite semaine lorsqu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à remettre les pieds dans cette maison où son oncle le traitait de monstre tous les jours, où sa tante lui faisait faire toutes les tâches ménagères et où il devait supporter tous les coups bas et les injures de Dudley ?

_Une heure quarante minutes._

Harry se décida à ranger un peu le bordel qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et cela en commençant par les vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Il avait beau faire le ménage tous les jours dans toutes les pièces de cette foutu maison, il était un adolescent et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bordélique lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres affaires. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à rester en place et ranger le foutoir qu'était devenue sa chambre l'aiderait à calmer sa soudaine poussée d'énergie. Il commença par les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements, puis les pantalons, les chemises, les robes de sorcier et enfin les tee-shirts. Il les plia tous de manière impeccable et les rangea un par un dans la malle qu'il avait fini par ranger en même temps. Quand il eut fini, il s'assit sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains. Il se demandait ce que faisaient Hermione et Ron en ce moment ? Probablement que Ron devait être en train de se faire embêté par les jumeaux et leurs farces. Hermione devait surement essayer de finir un énorme grimoire renfermant je ne sais quelle connaissance pour qui seule elle pouvait trouver de l'intérêt. Il regarda l'heure.

_Une heure et deux minutes._

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il avait une impression d'urgence. Il fallait que tout soit réglé. Mais qu'est-ce qui devait être réglé ? Bonne question. Et s'il rangeait son bureau et ses devoirs aussi ? Alors Harry vérifia que ses devoirs était finis et les rangea dans sa malle avec le reste des affaires. Il vérifia aussi que sa lettre de fournitures pour l'année à venir était dans la malle puis se décida à trier ses autres lettres. Il réunit les lettres de ses amis dans un tas, les lettres de quelques fans étranges finirent quand à elles à la poubelle. Quand aux lettres du Ministère, et plus précisément celle de cet hypocrite de Rufus Scrimgeour, il décida de les garder. Il en aurait peut-être besoin dans un futur proche, il valait mieux être prudent. _« Vigilance constante ! »_ dirait même Fol œil. Il finit par jeter aux ordures les exemplaires de la _Gazette du sorcier_, tous plus ridicule les uns que les autres. Les articles démontraient clairement que la Gazette n'était qu'un instrument de propagande pour le Ministère et ne contenait pas une seule once de vérité. _Le Chicaneur_ cependant, malgré son apparence loufoque, était une véritable mine d'or d'informations pour se préparer le mieux possible à la guerre qui pendait au nez du monde sorcier. En repensant au Chicaneur, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Luna Loovegood écrire un article sur une quelconque créature magique dont elle seule avait la connaissance, ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis se balançant au rythme de sa plume remplissant d'encre le parchemin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en repensant à son amie un peu loufoque certes, mais tellement attachante et tellement lucide dans sa propre manière de voir le monde.

_Trente-trois minutes._

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, Harry s'ennuyait ferme et regardait l'heure toutes les deux minutes. Il s'adossa à la fenêtre en essayant de se calmer en regardant le ciel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si énergique.

_Trente-et-une minutes._

Hedwige arrivait et trop heureux d'avoir une distraction, le golden boy se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre –_qui heureusement n'avait plus de barreaux_ – pour laisser son amie à plumes rentrer. Hedwige se posa majestueusement sur le bras qu'Harry lui proposa et elle lui tendit une de ses pattes afin qu'il lui retire son fardeau. C'est à ce moment-là que le brun vit les lettres qu'il supposa être de ses amis pour son anniversaire. En effet, il avait reçu une lettre de Ron, une d'Hermione mais aussi de Neville et de Sirius. Elles étaient toutes accompagnés de paquets rétrécit magiquement. Pas étonnant qu'Hedwige ait voulu vite se débarrasser de ses colis.

_Hey mon vieux !_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Enfin tu atteins ta majorité, tu pourras faire plein de sorts sans que le Ministère vienne t'envoyer une lettre pour utilisation de la magie alors que tu es de cycle inférieur ! Quelle libération hein ! Surtout si tes moldus veulent te faire du mal, tu pourras te défendre maintenant ! Bon on se voit dans une semaine, et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira !_

_Ron._

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Harry bien que chez tes moldus ce ne soit pas la joie. En tout cas, félicitation tu es majeur ! Mais n'en profites pas trop pour faire tout un tas de bêtises ! Je sais que le paquet arrivera surement un peu plus tôt que minuit et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis un sort sur mon paquet pour qu'il reprenne forme normal automatiquement. J'espère qu'il te plaira et à bientôt !_

_Hermy._

_Mon cher Cornedrue junior,_

_Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas être avec toi en ce jour bénit qu'est celui de ta naissance ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dés que tu seras prêt de moi, je me rattraperai. Mais ton Patmol préféré doit te dire un secret : aujourd'hui tu recevras ton héritage magique. Je sais ce que c'est, cependant je ne peux t'en dire plus par lettre. J'espère que tu passeras venir me chercher en partant, surtout que je compte te donner ton cadeau qu'à ce moment-là !_

_Patmol._

_Harry,_

_Tu dois trouver étrange que je t'écrive alors que ce n'est absolument pas ma spécialité que d'écrire des lettres, mais il se trouve que j'ai énormément changé cet été et que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Je ne peux pas t'en parler en détail dans une lettre que l'on pourrait intercepter mais sache qu'en ces temps sombres j'aperçois la lumière de manière bien plus sûre que ce que d'autre pourrait croire. Quoi tu fasses, je serais ton ami et de ton côté._

_Neville._

Celui lui fit du bien de recevoir des nouvelles de ses amis et de son parrain bien qu'Harry trouva les lettres de Sirius et de Neville très énigmatiques. Mais sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de se torturer l'esprit pour des réponses qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas avoir maintenant, il décida d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Hermione qui avait effectivement repris sa forme – _et son poids_ - d'origine. C'était un très gros livre intitulé _« Dragons : ce que mythes et légendes ne disent pas »_. Il avait l'air plutôt ancien avec ses pages jaunies par le temps et il y avait une carte à l'intérieur : _J'ai bien vu que tu t'intéressais de plus en plus aux dragons, alors j'ai décidé de t'offrir ce livre –Hermione_. Pour une fois, le livre offert par Hermione l'intéressait vraiment au plus haut point et ce serait surement celui qu'il lirait et finirait de bon cœur. Il alla se caler confortablement sur son lit et commença la lecture du livre, rangeant les lettres et le cadeau de Ron et Neville au passage –_il les ouvrira demain, quand il pourrait enlever le sort de réduction_ – dans sa malle.

_Minuit._

Rien ne sonna pour annoncer l'heure fatidique de son anniversaire mais Harry le ressentit au plus profond de lui-même. Puis la douleur commença. Cela commença par une soudaine montée de chaleur et de fièvre. Il eut chaud, tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression que son sang brulait littéralement à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il était sur qu'il hurlait mais étrangement ni son oncle, ni sa tante ne semblaient l'entendre. L'esprit embrumé du Golden boy nota brièvement que c'était surement à cause de cette étrange bulle blanchâtre autour de lui puis, une nouvelle vague de douleur et de chaleur arriva et il ne vit plus rien. Il ne crut pas pouvoir bruler plus mais une troisième vague arriva et ce n'était plus seulement son sang, ses veines ou bien son corps qui étaient en feu mais bien sa magie. Sa magie pulsait comme un Feudeymon à l'intérieur de lui mais aussi hors de lui. Il ne le vit pas mais sa magie s'était formée autour de lui comme une aura enflammée. Mais comment aurait-il pu le constater alors qu'il perdit connaissance ?

_Trois heures du matin._

Harry entendit du bruit. Il avait beau avoir l'impression qu'on avait passé son corps sous un rouleau compresseur, il avait beau avoir le cerveau tout engourdi, ses sens étaient tout d'un coup aux aguets. Il n'aurait pas du y avoir du bruit dans sa chambre. Elle était tout le temps silencieuse une fois qu'il s'endormait.

-_Aller debout ! Je sais que tu es réveillé gamin ! Gronda une voix rauque qu'il n'avait jamais entendu._ L'esprit du brun tournait à vive allure. Etait-ce un mangemort ? Avait-il le temps de prendre sa baguette discrètement de sa poche avant qu'il ne lui lance un sort ?

-_Gamin ! Je ne suis pas un mangemort et tu n'aurais pas le temps de m'envoyer un sort que j'aurai brulé ta baguette ! Aller ouvre les yeux et accueille ton invité comme il se doit ! On n'a pas que ça à faire, ton guide va bientôt arriver ! _Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son lit bougé sans arrêt pendant le discours de son interlocuteur comme s'il n'arrêtait pas de sauter, le faisant gémir de douleur. Son corps était tout ankylosé par merlin ! Et puis il ne parlait pas à voix haute à ce qu'il sache ! Comment son interlocuteur pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il pensait ?

-_Parce que je peux lire dans tes pensées, gamin !_ Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand son interlocuteur décida de ne plus sauté sur on lit mais sur lui, et par morgane que ça faisait mal ! Seul petit problème : il voyait flou. Pourtant il avait encore ses lunettes sur son nez. Il les enleva pour les nettoyer, pensant qu'elles étaient trop sales mais il s'aperçut qu'il voyait très bien maintenant qu'ils les avaient enlevés. Enfin à condition que voir parfaitement inclue un dragon de petite taille sur son torse bien évidemment. Malgré la douleur de ses muscles, Harry bondit quand l'information atteint son cerveau. Un dragon était dans sa chambre ou il devenait fou de douleur.

-_Non il y a bien un dragon dans ta chambre. Je suis Krako et je suis ton familier Harry. Et toi, tu es mon Dragonnier._

_-Votre… Quoi ?_

_-Dragonnier… soupira Krako. Tu as reçu ton héritage magique à ta majorité gamin. Tu es un dragonnier et c'est un honneur suprême ! Tu fais parti d'une des races les plus anciennes au monde petit !_

_-arretez de m'appeler gamin ou petit, j'ai l'impression que Snape me parle… Mais attendez ! Vous avez dit Dragonnier ? Comme dans la race qui a les mêmes capacités que les Dragons, qui peuvent leur parler, qui sont leurs amis, qui vivent avec des dragons comme s'ils étaient leurs égaux ?_

_-ah ! Je vois que tu sais quand même des choses ! Bien ! Oui c'est exactement cela._

-_mais… cette race n'existe pas, c'est une légende !_ S'écria le brun, complètement abasourdi.

-_et le fait de me parler maintenant alors que je suis un dragon est absolument normal pour un sorcier d'après toi ?_ Répliqua krako avec une expression qu'il jugea espiègle – si un dragon pouvait ne serait-ce qu'avoir une expression espiègle ?

_-Non c'est vrai… Mais je parle déjà fourchelangue alors parler aux dragons fait peut-être parti du_ « pack survivant » _ou quelque chose comme ça_. Dit simplement Harry d'une voix désabusée.

_-Non, c'est impossible si tu n'es pas un dragonnier. Que tu es le_ « pack survivant » _ou que sais-je d'autre. Bon, ton guide va bientôt arriver et il t'expliquera bien mieux les choses que moi. Cependant, je peux t'expliquer des choses sur moi. Comme je te l'ai dit je suis ton familier, et c'est plutôt normal que ce soit un dragon vu que tu es un Dragonnier. Cela signifie que je suis l'animal qui te représente et surtout je suis né de ta magie, je suis une partie de toi si tu préfère voir ça comme ça. C'est pour cela que je peux lire tes pensées et nous pouvons discuter par télépathie. Entre nous, nous parlons automatiquement la langue des dragons mais si je veux vraiment parler à un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire – mais ça m'étonnerai que ça arrive, je peux parler la langue humaine aussi. Tu as tout compris ?_

_-euh… ça fait beaucoup d'informations mais je crois oui. Alors… Si tu fais parti de moi, si tu es né de ma magie, ça veut dire que toi et moi on partage tout._

_-Oui je suis ton frère de cœur mais beaucoup plus … reptilien._

Les mots de krako éveillèrent en Harry un sentiment de joie profonde car même si krako était un dragon, le fait qu'ils partagent la même magie impliquait qu'Harry et Krako soit en quelque en sorte de la même famille…

_-ah ton guide arrive !_ S'écria le reptile.

En effet, on pouvait distinguer dans le ciel une silhouette s'approchant de la maison du 4, privet drive sur ce qui semblait être un balai. Au bout de quelque secondes, Harry put voir de plus en plus de détails jusqu'à ce que son guide rentre dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son guide était un garçon qui devait avoir environs son âge, plutôt grand et très musclé. On pouvait voir ses muscles rouler sous ses épaules alors qu'il se déplaçait pour passer par la fenêtre, fenêtre qu'il eut du mal à passer à cause de sa taille, il devait mesurer dans les environs du mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Le jeune homme était brun mais Harry avait l'impression de voir des nuances de roux, cependant il n'était pas très sûr à cause de la pénombre ambiante. Cependant il pouvait distinguer la couleur de ses yeux tellement ils étaient d'un beau vert clair, presque translucide. Le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux devait sûrement vous faire pleurer.

-_Salut, tu dois être Harry_. Le brun avait une voix assez particulière. Compte tenu du physique du garçon, il pensait qu'il aurait du avoir une voix plus rauque mais elle était plutôt claire, Harry ayant une voix bien plus rauque que lui. _Je serais ton guide pour te ramener dans nos terres. Je t'aiderais aussi tout le long de ton initiation jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un Dragonnier à part entière. Tu es prêt ?_

_-euh… salut. Tu t'appelles ?_

_-oh désolé je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je m'appelle Ethan, Ethan Parker._

-_D'accord. Tu dis vouloir m'emmener sur vos terres mais où est-ce ? Et pendant combien de temps ? Je dois rentrer à Poudlard en Septembre. Et je dois rejoindre mon parrain et mes amis la semaine prochaine et…_

_-Une seule question à la fois s'il te plait !_ Coupa Ethan gentiment. _Tu seras à Poudlard pour la rentrée ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas passer ces vacances avec tes amis, tu dois t'entraîner, passer l'initiation, découvrir la culture et l'histoire des Dragonniers… Quand à nos terres, tu verras quand on y sera. Mais c'est incartable ! Mais tu vas adorer je suis sûre. Tous les Dragonnier tombent amoureux de notre monde !_

_-Comment ça je ne vais pas voir mes amis ? Et puis qui me dit que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être ?! Vous pourriez bien être un mangemort que je sache._

-_Les barrières de protections m'ont laissé passer car je ne te veux aucun mal._ Fit remarquer Ethan. _Tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir tes amis pendant un certain temps et alors ? Tu les verras à Poudlard, ce n'est pas la mort. Cependant, tu pourras voir ton parrain, Sirius Black car c'est ton gardien dans le monde sorcier. Il va venir avec toi, afin de s'assurer de ton éducation, ta sécurité et tout, des trucs de tuteurs quoi. Aller allons-y, nous devons y aller. Nous allons chercher ton parrain puis partir à Daeneria depuis le Square Grimmauld. Après une longue pause où Harry réfléchissait à tout ce qu'Ethan lui avait raconté, ce dernier repris la parole : Au fait, où est ton balai ? On m'a certifié que tu en avais un, du coup je n'en ai pas pris de deuxième !_

_-Il est enfermé en bas dans le placard à balais sous l'escalier avec ma baguette et mes livres de cours._

_-Au nom de tous les anciens dragons ! Dépêchons nous d'aller les chercher, de ranger tout ça et de partir alors !_ Ethan se dirigea alors d'un pas conquérant vers la porte de la chambre.

_-attends ! Harry attrapa le bras d'Ethan pour le retenir. On ne peut pas réveiller les moldus qui me servent de famille !_ S'exclama Harry, paniqué à l'idée de réveillé son oncle.

_-oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis très silencieux. Dis-moi juste où aller. _Répondit Ethan avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir puis attendit qu'Ethan revienne, ses affaires lévitant derrière lui. Il rangea le tout dans la malle puis lui tendit son balai dans une muette invitation à y aller. Harry libéra alors Hedwige pour qu'elle le rejoigne à Square Grimmauld et il prit son destin en main : découvrir les dragonniers et fondamentalement ce qu'il était.

Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre de 6 pages et de 3300 mot environs ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez je serais ravie de lire vos avis ! Dites-moi aussi vos impression quand à la suite ^^

Bye Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

**D**ragonnier

**Rating :** M – oui M car cette histoire est un slash entre deux hommes donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !

**Crédits :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres personnages et l'histoire de cette fanfiction m'appartiennent.

**PS **: Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Sirius, ni celle de Dumbledore. Les évènements de la sixième année n'ont également pas eu lieu – donc pas de mission mangemort pour Draco. L'histoire se situe pendant la septième année donc les horcruxes et autres éléments ont été effacés de même !

**Note de l'auteur** : Je tiens à remercier ** , Sayanel, PrincessEternityss, Styvane, Hayato Delmas, brigitte26, Thelifeissocrazy, EldaThren, Natsume-Yusuke** pour leur reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont bien encouragée pour continuer à écrire et vous délivrer un nouveau chapitre le plus vite possible ! J'aimerais aussi remercier ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ! 13favori et 29 follows dés le premier chapitre, je n'en espérais pas tant ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, ainsi qu'à vous autres lecteurs et lectrices !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**Chapitre Second** _: Quand le dragon découvre…_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'emplacement du 12 square Grimmauld. Harry remarqua que malgré le fait qu'ils aient volé plusieurs heures dans le ciel, au dessus des nuages, il n'avait pas froid alors qu'il aurait du normalement être frigorifié.

_-Tu connais l'adresse de la maison ou tu as besoin que je te note l'adresse_ ? demanda gentiment le Golden Boy à son compagnon de vol.

_-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà été informé de l'adresse. Mais c'est gentil de t'en préoccupé_. Répondit Ethan avec un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la bâtisse du Square Grimmauld. Le hall d'entré n'avait pas changé d'un iota : il faisait toujours sombre, les escaliers et les murs avaient l'air décrépis. Le parquet grinça alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir sombre ce qui réveilla le portrait de Mme black qui se mit immédiatement à crier des injures à l'encontre des visiteurs nocturnes. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun membre de l'ordre du phénix sur place ce soir-là, si bien que seul Sirius était dans la maison et donc le seul à être réveillé par la douce voix de sa mère. L'héritier de la noble famille Black accouru dans les escaliers pour tuer les intrus quand il reconnu l'un d'entre eux comme étant son filleul. Bien que le brun était plus grand, plus en muscle et dégageait quelque chose d'infiniment plus sauvage qu'Harry, les yeux verts si identiques à ceux de Lily et les cheveux noirs complètement décoiffés si caractéristique des Potter ne pouvaient le détromper. Ce jeune homme était bien son filleul et ce bien qu'un dragon d'assez petite taille ait élu domicile sur son épaule.

Sirius se dépêcha ensuite de faire taire le tableau de sa mère en reconnaissant son filleul. Pas besoin de réveillé tout le quartier non plus.

-_Harry ! Je suis si content de te voir ! Je suis content que tu sois passé me chercher, j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublié ! Je me suis même endormi !_ Une expression désolée se dessina sur le visage de son filleul. _Allez gamin, viens donc dans les bras de ton parrain adoré histoire que je te décoiffe un peu plus !_

Harry, trop content de cette demande, se rua dans les bras de son parrain, heureux de recevoir l'affection dont il manquait cruellement depuis tout petit. Ethan leur laissa leur moment, restant discret, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas briser cette bulle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une accolade plus ou moins virile, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Ethan put leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait se dépêcher car le portail allait bientôt s'ouvrir.

-_le portail ?_ Demanda Harry, son sourcil droit se soulevant d'incompréhension.

-_oui le portail. On ne peut accéder à Daeneria sans ouvrir de portail. Le monde des Dragonnier ne se trouve pas exactement dans le monde des humains, ça serait bien trop dangereux pour les dragons et leur dragonniers. On est un peu en parallèle du monde des humains ? Les deux sont liés sans l'être complètement._

_-Mais il y a des dragons ici aussi._ Répliqua Harry.

-_Oui, c'est leur choix que de vivre ici. Ils l'ont décidé car ils voulaient mieux connaitre les humains, les sorciers et autres créatures magiques qui peuplent ce monde. Les dragons aiment le savoir. Ces dragons-là n'ont pas de Dragonnier donc ils sont libres de partir. Cependant ils sont dans ce monde depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ont oublié pour la plupart le monde des dragonniers._

_-c'est triste qu'ils aient oubliés leur monde d'origine._

_-Oui, mais heureusement, ils n'ont pas oublié notre langue donc nous pouvons les comprendre. Et si jamais ils veulent rentrer à la maison, on leur montre le chemin. Ils ont peut-être oublié mais nous, les dragonniers, ne les avons pas oubliés. C'est notre devoir que de se protéger les uns les autres. Enfin bref, il faut se dépêcher, où est le miroir ?_ Demanda Ethan à Sirius. Sirius les conduisit à l'étage dans le salon où se trouvait la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Au centre du salon avait été installé un grand miroir sur pied.

-_Pourquoi un miroir ?_ demande Sirius. J'ai été un peu étonné par votre demande dans la lettre.

_-Les miroirs nous permettent d'ouvrir le portail. Bien sur pour le passer, il faut qu'il soit suffisamment grand mais même un petit miroir peut servir de portail pour ne serait-ce que communiquer. Grace à une incantation connue des dragonniers seulement, nous pouvons faire de ce miroir un portail. Bien sur il se referme après notre passage. Pour les dragons c'est différent. Ils sont bien trop grands pour passer à travers un portail –enfin sauf s'ils décident de prendre une forme plus petite comme Krako actuellement. Mais leur magie peuvent en créer un dans le ciel, la terre, l'eau, enfin n'importe qu'elle surface. Bien je vais ouvrir le portail._

Ethan murmura ensuite dans une langue complètement inconnu a Sirius. Harry essaya de capter quelque mots mais il parlait tellement bas qu'il ne put comprendre l'incantation en entier. Mais il se raisonna en se disant qu'il allait surement l'apprendre vu qu'il était apparemment un dragonnier lui aussi. Dés que l'incantation fut finie, la surface du miroir ondula et changea. On ne voyait plus son reflet maintenant mais une rue avec des maisons plongées dans la pénombre de la nuit. On ne voyait pas grand-chose d'ici mais Harry avait cette étrange impression, un sentiment qui gonflait dans son cœur qui lui disait : c'est chez moi. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela, même avec Poudlard qu'il considérait pourtant comme chez lui.

-_C'est normal que tu ressentes cela Harry. Tu es un Dragonnier : __c'est__ chez toi !_ La voix de Krako résonna dans ses pensées le faisant sursauter. Krako avait été extrêmement silencieux depuis leur entrée dans le Square Grimmauld ce qu'il avait trouvé étrange. En effet pendant le voyage, ils avaient pas mal discuté par télépathie, Harry apprenant à connaitre son dragon –Krako savait déjà tout de lui, étant né de sa magie – et il avait surtout remarqué que Krako était très bavard. Il caressa discrètement Krako au niveau du cou, là ou le dragon lui avait avoué adorer recevoir des caresses. Krako se mit immédiatement à ronronner de plaisir.

-_prêt Harry ?_ Demanda Ethan. Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'Ethan finisse sa phrase. Ces deux petits mots sous entendait : prêt a découvrir qui tu es ? Harry inspira profondément et fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-_Ok, alors il suffit juste de traverser le miroir. Comme quand tu travers la barrière qui mène au Poudlard express_. Le brun ne demanda pas à son guide comment il savait cela. Il avait l'air de tout savoir. Je vais y aller en premier, histoire de vous accueillir de l'autre côté. Ajouta Ethan. Puis il s'avança vers le miroir et traversa comme s'il n'y avait rien. L'image se troubla quelque peu, puis ils purent voir Ethan de l'autre côté du miroir leur faisant signe de le rejoindre.

_-Aller Harry, vas-y en premier, je serais juste derrière toi._ Sirius le regardait avec tellement d'amour et de fierté qu'Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce que son parrain voulait dire par là, c'est qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés, et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour prendre son courage à deux mains et traverser à son tour le portail.

La sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable. Contrairement au transplanage ou aux voyages par portoloin où l'on avait l'impression d'être tiré par le nombril et secoué de toute part, le brun eu juste une petite sensation de décalage qui ne dura que quelques seconde avant de s'estomper.

-_Enfin un moyen de voyager agréable_, se dit Harry. Krako entendant ses pensées, pouffa. C'était bien étrange d'entendre un dragon pouffer car cela se situait entre un chat qui recrache ses boules de poils et un grondement.

Sirius arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec hedwige sur le bras. Harry qui demandait où avait bien pu passer sa chouette et si elle pouvait le rejoindre ici fut soulagé de la voir.

-_est-ce que les hiboux et les chouettes peuvent voyager librement entre les deux mondes ? J'aimerais savoir si je peux envoyer des lettres à mes amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de ma disparition_.

-_alors les hiboux et les chouettes peuvent effectivement circuler librement. Je ne sais pas comment ils font mais ils trouvent toujours le destinataire de la lettre dont ils ont la charge. Je trouve cela fascinant. Quand a écrire des lettres, je préfèrerais que tu n'en écrives pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas habilité à t'en donné l'autorisation sans la permission de mon supérieur. J'espère que tu comprends. _

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bien sûr il avait envie d'envoyer des lettres à ses amis de suite mais il n'avait pas envie de mettre Ethan dans une situation inconfortable. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à ses amis ? Qu'il avait suivit un étranger parce que son dragon lui avait dit que c'était son guide ? Il fallait d'abord qu'il comprenne plus de chose avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que leur expliquer pourquoi il était parti au lieu de rester. Car il n'avait pas été obligé par Ethan, non, il l'avait suivit de son plein gré. Harry hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait et qu'il attendrait l'autorisation de son supérieur. Malgré sa déception, le golden boy préféra se focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait.

Ils étaient dans une rue, dont le sol était pavé de vieilles pierres, de ce qui semblait être une vieille ville. En effet toutes les bâtisses autour d'eux étaient construites en pierres grises, blanches, parfois rouges. Certaines étaient en brique mais la majorité en pierre. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être une rue commerçante car la plupart des bâtiments avait des vitrines montrant tout à tour des livres, des équipements, des vêtements, des armes et plein d'autres choses. Harry trouva que cette rue, bien que différente, ressemblait au chemin de traverse. Les magasins étaient tous collés les uns aux autres donna t un aspect de promiscuité. Cependant, la route était large donc l'atmosphère n'était pas étouffante non plus.

-_comment s'appelle cette rue commerçante ?_ Demanda Sirius qui paraissait si émerveillé que sous forme de chien, sa queue aurait remué à toute vitesse.

-_Oh c'est « la route bric à broc »_ répondit le guide.

-_« la route bric à broc » ? _Demanda Harry, perplexe.

-_Oui car tu peux y trouver vraiment n'importe quoi. Certains magasins vendent des choses spécifiques mais d'autres vendent des articles de manières totalement aléatoires. D'où le bric à broc. _

_-Je parie que tu pourras trouver des choses qui dans le monde sorcier sont complètement illégales et rares._ Ricana Krako avec un regarde malicieux. Harry regarda son dragon suspicieusement : serait-ce possible que Krako ait hérité de sa part serpentarde ?

-_oh je t'en prie je suis autant serpentar que tu l'es et autant griffondor que toi. Je suis toi – enfin je suis ce que tu aspire à être – sous forme de dragon_. Lui dit le dragon.

-_Bon, désolé de couper votre conversation au combien intéressante mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre, histoire de dormir un peu car demain sera un jour épuisant, croyez-moi !_

_-une conversation, Harry je croyais que tu ne parlais que le serpent moi, pas le dragon_ ! S'étonna Sirius.

-_Patmol, tu m'as dit savoir mon héritage dans ta lettre, mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique_ ?

-_A vrai dire, oui. James était porteur du gène dragonnier mais n'en était pas un. C'est son grand père qui l'était mais il vivait déjà ici donc je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement. James m'en a parlé car il pressentait que toi, tu serais un dragonnier à tes dix-sept ans. Cependant les Dragonniers sont très secrets, la plupart des sorciers pensent qu'ils n'existent pas et qu'ils ne sont qu'une légende, du coup je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux._

Harry et Sirius suivirent Ethan à travers les rues de la ville. Toutes les maisons étaient de la même architecture que celle de la rue commerçante, mur en pierre ou en brique. Cependant, les habitations étaient toutes différentes les unes des autres. La forme des portes, des fenêtres, les fleurs qui pendaient aux fenêtres, la façon d'entretenir le jardin, aucune habitation n'était identique à celle d'à côté. Cela mit du baume au cœur à Harry, il ne supportait plus les quartiers résidentiels où toutes les maisons étaient toutes pareilles comme à privet drive.

-_Je vais t'emmener dans notre camp d'entrainement. Tu partageras une chambre avec ton parrain. Tu vas suivre un entrainement draconien avant de retourner à Poudlard. Ton entrainement sera peut-être plus dur et intensif que celui des autres à cause du peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant la rentrée, mais on s'est préparé pour ta venue. Les meilleurs professeurs s'occuperont de ton cas et tout est déjà organisé à la minute près. Normalement, les élèves ont un entrainement intensif sur six mois puis deviennent apprenti pour apprendre un métier qui aidera la communauté plus tard. Cependant, nous savons très bien que tu dois repartir et surtout que tu dois être prêt a affronter le pire là-bas. Nous sommes au courant pour ton destin. Mais dés que ce sera fini, tu pourras revenir quand tu le voudras. Et je t'accompagnerais à Poudlard en septembre._

_-tu vas rester avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Pas que je ne veux pas que tu viennes mais je croyais que je serais à ta charge le temps de l'entrainement. D'ailleurs où est ton dragon ?_

_-oula une question à la fois ! Je vais t'accompagner car ton entrainement intensif ici ne va durer qu'un mois ce qui est ridiculement court. Du coup, là-bas on continuera à s'entrainer à Poudlard, on ne peut pas se reposer sur nos lauriers. Et je serais toujours ton guide, on est un peu lié toi et moi. Quant à mon dragon, il est dans la réserve avec d'autres. Il préfère sa taille originelle du coup il aurait été tous sauf discret dans le Londres moldu, mais tu le rencontreras demain. Oh on est arrivé, bienvenue au camp des Dragonniers._

Ils étaient arrivés devant un énorme édifice en pierre. Ce n'était pas un château comme Poudlard mais cela ressemblait à un fort comme on construisait au Moyen-âge. Il avait de haut mur, deux grandes tours qu'il supposait être de garde à chaque extrémité du fort et une énorme porte assez grande pour qu'un troll des montagnes rentre ou un dragon tout simplement. Ils passèrent la porte et atterrirent dans une cour pavée.

-_c'est ici que l'on s'entraine à combattre. Que ce soit des duels aux armes blanches et que des combats au corps à corps. Cependant, pour ce qui est des sortilèges on a une grande salle en intérieur. Tu le verras demain, mais de l'autre coté de la cour, lorsque tu passe la porte voutée en face, il y a de grandes terres qui s'étendent à perte de vue. C'est là-bas qu'on travaille avec les dragons. Bien sur on travaille aussi avec eux à la réserve mais elle est à l'autre bout de la ville. Bien, à droite ici, ce sont toutes les salles de classe, la bibliothèque, la salle de duel et le réfectoire. A gauche, c'est le dortoir – bien que ce soit des chambres par deux. Allons-y, je vais vous montrer votre chambre_.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la gauche et passèrent une nouvelle porte, bien plus petite que celle de l'entrée. Ils étaient dans un gigantesque hall dont le sol semblait être fait de marbre de couleur blanche, ce qui donnait une plus grande impression de volume. Sur les murs se trouvaient d'immenses tapisseries représentant plusieurs scènes de combat de Dragons avec leur Dragonniers. A droite et à gauche partaient deux escaliers différents.

-_A gauche, c'st l'aile des filles tandis qu'à droite ce sont les garçons, donc là où nous nous rendons. Suivez-moi !_

Ils montèrent les escaliers de droite donc, et ce, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il y avait plusieurs portes, toute en bois mais elles avaient toutes des noms gravés dessus. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où les noms Harry Potter et Sirius Black étaient gravés.

-_Voilà votre chambre. Vous avez aussi une salle de bain attenante. Ma chambre est au même étage, au fond à droite. Il suffit de toquer trois fois à la porte « Ethan Parker et Sergei Prastovitch ». Je saurais que c'est l'un de vous donc je vous ouvrirai s'il y a quelconque soucis. Demain – enfin aujourd'hui – réveil à neuf heures, donc je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher rapidement ! Bonne nuit et à demain, je viendrais vous réveiller !_

Ethan partit sur ces entrefaites. Harry pensa qu'Ethan ressemblait en quelque sorte avec un berger allemand. Il avait toujours l'air content, serviable et en pleine forme. Il était environs quatre heures du matin et il n'avait pas l'air renfrogné à l'idée d'avoir aussi peu de temps de sommeil. Harry, lui, regrettait déjà le peu de sommeil qu'il aurait cette nuit. Sirius et lui se regardèrent un moment puis haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Celle-ci était vraiment jolie. Tout le mobilier était en bois brute sombre. Les murs étaient d'un beau rouge cerise tandis que le sol était un parquet gris clair. A gauche et à droite, contre chaque mur, deux lits à baldaquins se faisaient face. A coté de chacun d'eux, une armoire et un bureau. Sur le mur en face de la porte deux grandes fenêtres avec des rideaux blancs devaient illuminer la pièce en plein jour. Du côté droit de la pièce se trouvait une porte, surement celle de la salle de bain. Harry et Sirius étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils ne jetèrent même pas un coup d'œil à la salle de bain et se jetèrent chacun dans un lit où ils s'endormirent immédiatement. Demain serait un nouveau jour.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Voilà la fin de ce second chapitre ! Il fait 6 pages word et environs 3200 mots. N'espère ce cette suite vous plait, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, c'est très important de savoir ce que les lectures pensent de nos histoires !

Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**D**ragonnier

**Rating :** M – oui M car cette histoire est un slash entre deux hommes donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !

**Crédits :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres personnages et l'histoire de cette fanfiction m'appartiennent.

**PS **: Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Sirius, ni celle de Dumbledore. Les évènements de la sixième année n'ont également pas eu lieu – donc pas de mission mangemort pour Draco. L'histoire se situe pendant la septième année donc les horcruxes et autres éléments ont été effacés de même !

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas posté aussi rapidement que pour le Second chapitre car je n'ai tout simplement pas eu accès à mon ordinateur du week-end car je suis partie.

**Réponses au reviews :**

** :** Oui c'est vrai qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose pendant le chapitre dernier et il ne se passe pas non plus énormément de chose dans celui-ci car il faut tout mettre en place d'abord avant que l'action prenne plus de place.

**Sayanel** : Comme tu le dis, c'est un chapitre introductif. J'aime bien dresser le cadre avant toute chose ^^. Tous les deux jours serait top, cette fois-ci ça n'a pas été le cas car je suis partie en week-end ^^''

**Reapersis :** okay, moi aussi :D

**Brigitte26 :** Merci beaucoup, ravi que les premiers chapitres te donnent envie de lire la suite !

**Thelifeissocrazy :** Bonjour et bonsoir ! Avec deux mondes parallèles on peut dire les deux :) ! ravi que l'idée te plaise ! Et merci pour l'encouragement !

**Natsume-yusuke **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Maly** : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !

**Tezuka J **: merci pour ta review et ravi que le début te plaise. Alors pour les horaires tu es très futée. Je comptais l'expliquer plus tard quand le moment s'y prête le plus ^^ mais il y a bien un décalage horaire entre les deux mondes ^^ Bravo !

**Himechu95670** : merci pour ta review et ta franchise. Je conçois que pour le moment ce ne doit pas être captivant vu qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose. J'espère qu'au fil du temps tu seras captivé !

**Mimix-xera **: salut ! ravie que ça te plaise ! Je trouve qu'on ne fait pas assez d'histoire avec les dragons du coup je m'y suis mise ! Je n'ai délibérément pas mis de rythme de publication car je ne suis pas régulière. J'ai comme objectif de poster une à deux fois par semaine grand max mais je ne suis pas sur à cent pour cent^^

**Stormtrooper2** : salut ! Ravie que le début de la fic te plaise et merci pour tes reviews ! Tu auras la réponse à tes questions en lisant les prochains chapitres, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment sinon ce serait dommage, il n'y aurait plus de suspens !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**Chapitre troisième :** _Quand le Dragon apprend…_

_-Debout les marmottes ! On a une dure journée devant nous !_ La magnifique voix d'Ethan résonna jusque dans le rêve d'Harry. Celui-ci grogna mais se leva tout de même en se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui il allait découvrir son monde et apprendre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'apprendre, ce qui aurait fait sauter Hermione au plafond de joie.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le brun entendit son parrain grogner quelque chose comme _« foutu soleil » « veux pas m'lever »_. Krako quand à lui continua à dormir sur son oreiller. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, il pouvait voir que Krako était un dragon de couleur noir mais ses écailles avaient des reflets un peu vert d'eau et il trouva cela vraiment très beau. Il profita de la difficulté de Sirius à se lever pour aller à la douche. Cependant, il eut un petit bug : où était sa valise ? Il se tourna alors vers Ethan pour lui demandé car hier, c'est lui qui l'avait réduite magiquement et glissée dans sa poche.

-_Ah oui, je vais aller te la chercher. Mais pour ce qui est des habits, mets donc ceux qui se trouvent dans l'armoire. Ce sont des tenues d'entrainement, donc tu en auras besoin._

Harry acquiesça et choisit donc une tenue noire et bleue puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant qu'Ethan jouait des pieds et des mains pour réveiller Sirius. La salle de bain était majoritairement verte et noire. La baignoire, le lavabo et la douche étaient de couleur noire tandis que le carrelage était d'un beau vert émeraude. Ces couleurs plurent à Harry qui se faufila jusqu'à la douche italienne. Il alluma les différents jets qui le massèrent grâce à la pression de l'eau, ce qui le détendit. Il y avait différents gels douche et shampoings. Il en prit un qui sentait la menthe et le citron pour avoir une sensation de fraicheur qui finirait de le réveiller complètement. La douche lui fit un bien de fou mais il dû en sortir rapidement. Il se sécha puis commença à s'habiller quand il aperçut son reflet dans la glace.

-_c'est vraiment moi ce mec ?_ se demanda Harry. En face de lui, adieu la crevette trop maigre à cause des années de malnutrition. Il avait devant lui un jeune homme bien portant, plutôt grand dans les environs du mètre quatre-vingts, dont les muscles commençaient à être plutôt bien développés. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs et en bataille mais ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à un nid de corbeau, non il avait plutôt une coupe saut du lit très sexy. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de lunettes, on voyait bien mieux ses yeux verts et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. A vrai dire, Harry aimait bien ces changements il n'avait plus l'air d'un garçon perdu qui devrait accomplir une tâche beaucoup trop dure pour lui. Le fait qu'il prenne des centimètres et du muscle renforcerait sa crédibilité auprès du monde sorcier. Et puis… Malfoy ne pourrait plus l'insulter sur son physique maintenant. D'ailleurs il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Malfoy en ce moment est-ce qu'il embrassait les pieds de Voldemort ? Harry espérait que non, Malfoy avait beau être une fouine prétentieuse et imbue d'elle-même, il savait qu'il n'était pas un tueur ni une mauvaise personne. Il se trouvait juste dans le mauvais camp dés sa naissance.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Au même moment dans un manoir du Wiltshire, Lucius Malfoy recevait une lettre pendant qu'il s'occupait de quelconques papiers concernant les propriétés Malfoy. Il l'ouvrit en grimaçant quand il reconnut le sceau de Voldemort.

_Lucius,_

_Ton fils a maintenant dix-sept ans depuis plus d'un mois et tu n'es toujours pas venu pour le faire introniser. Je suis très déçu et je n'ai plus de patience envers ta famille. Serais-tu un traître pour me cacher ton fils ? Si vous ne voulez pas mourir toi et ton fils, vous feriez mieux d'être à la forteresse sombre demain soir à dix-huit heures pour l'intronisation de ton fils parmi les mangemorts. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne sera pas le seul à nous rejoindre demain mais je lui réserve un accueil tout particulier digne de son rang._

_Ne me déçois pas encore une fois Malfoy,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Le Lord Malfoy pâli brusquement. Il n'avait pas envie que son fils devienne un mangemort comme il avait lui-même été obligé par son père, non, il ne voulait pas que la chaire de sa chaire soit obligée de s'agenouiller aux pieds d'un sang-mêlé mégalomane. Ce sentiment avait été renforcé depuis l'anniversaire de la majorité de Draco. En effet, Draco avait reçu son héritage magique ainsi que son capital de magie à ses dix-sept ans et si jamais le seigneur des ténèbres découvrait la particularité de son fils, alors ils seraient tout les deux perdus. Heureusement que sa folle de femme était partie en vacances chez des « amis » mangemorts car si elle avait vu Draco, elle l'aurait tout de suite livré au Lord. Cette femme était une vraie plaie, la seule chose de bien qu'elle ait pu faire de sa vie fut de mettre Draco au monde.

Lucius soupira puis se dirigea vers le salon familial afin de rejoindre son fils. Ils devaient discuter, et en fonction de l'issu de leur conversation, il déciderait quoi faire. Arrivé au salon, Lucius Mallfoy prit le temps d'admirer son fils. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et lisait un livre. Draco avait toujours été beau depuis sa naissance mais depuis son anniversaire, il avait embelli de jour en jour devenant une magnifique créature de rêve. En effet, ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'aux hanches et s'étaient éclaircis jusqu'à devenir un beau blond platine presque blanc. Son teint, autrefois très pâlichon était maintenant celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, d'un lait crémeux. Ses yeux n'étaient plus simplement gris mais oscillaient entre l'argenté et le bleu, et sa bouche était d'un beau rouge cerise, tranchant avec son teint. Draco n'avait pas grandit et restait donc assez petit pour un garçon de dix-sept ans, avoisinant le mètre soixante-dix seulement. Il n'était pas non plus très musclé malgré les années de Quidditch, ses muscles étaient seulement légèrement dessinés. Si Lucius n'était pas un Malfoy, il dirait que Draco était adorable.

L'héritier Malfoy s'aperçut de la présence de son père, leva ses grands yeux vers lui puis sourit doucement. Cependant lorsqu'il vit la mine grave qu'arborait sont père, son sourire se fana et il soupira, désabusé.

_-Le_ _lord noir me demande n'est-ce pas ?_ Le plus âgé acquiesça. _Je vais être franc avec toi père, je ne veux pas devenir son esclave et je refuse de me soumettre. Je sais que tu respecteras ma décision et je m'excuse à l'avance des répercussions que cela pourra avoir pour toi._

-_Draco…_ Lucius soupira lui aussi puis s'assit près de son fils. _Tu l'a sûrement déjà deviné, je ne suis pas mangemort par gaieté de cœur mais bien parce que j'y ai été obligé. A vrai dire, je suis espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis ta naissance mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de passer de l'ombre à la lumière pour de bon. J'ai déjà pensé à ce cas de figure et voilà ce que l'on va faire toi et moi. _Il prit une pause pour examiner la réaction de son fils qui le regardait d'un œil nouveau suite à la révélation à propos de son statut d'agent double. Draco le regardait avec admiration, respect et avec amour. Depuis qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre ce que les mangemorts faisaient, Draco ne l'avait plus regardé comme cela et il avait oublié à quel point il aimait quand son fils avait cet amour et cette admiration envers lui dans les yeux. _Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer : Je vais fermer le Manoir. Il n'y aura que toi et moi qui pourrons rentrer ou sortir de cette maison, même ta mère ne pourra pas revenir. Je vais d'abord prévenir Dumbledore de ma décision de ne plus jouer mon rôle d'agent double car soyons réaliste, si tu ne te soumets pas à Voldemort, je mourrais en représailles. Nous allons aller à Poudlard, c'est devenu le nouveau QG de l'Ordre, le Square Grimmauld est devenu trop risqué car ta mère et Bellatrix avaient de sérieux doute quant à leur maison d'enfance. Nous allons nous excuser pour notre comportement auprès des autres car nous allons devoir être soudés. Ce ne sera pas facile, ils ne vont pas nous faire confiance tout de suite et nous accueillir à bras ouverts mais j'espère que lorsqu'il seront que nous avons été odieux pour protéger notre vie, ils nous donneront une seconde chance. _

_-je l'espère aussi. _

_-Bien, c'est décidé. Vas donc faire tes bagages, je vais envoyer un courrier à Dumbledore pour le prévenir et faire mes bagages. Ensuite nous fermerons le manoir et partirons pour Poudlard. Nous devons être partis dans deux heures._

Draco hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris, puis monta dans sa chambre. Ce soir, il serait enfin libre et pourrait montrer qui il est réellement et abandonner le rôle de connard prétentieux qu'il avait toujours du jouer.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ethan avait enfin pu réveiller Sirius lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, le brun put observer Ethan plus attentivement. Celui-ci n'était pas brun mais roux, bien que ce ne soit pas un roux aussi prononcé que celui des Weasley mais plutôt un roux foncé, il avait le teint pâle caractéristique des personnes rousses mais il n'avait pas de tâche de rousseurs. Il avait des yeux verts tellement clairs qu'ils paraissaient translucides, un nez droit et des lèvres fines d'un rose plutôt pale. Ethan était très musclé – surement qu'être dragonnier demandait une musculature bien développée – et très grand, il dépassait Harry largement et devait surement dépasser Ron qui pourtant était une véritable perche. Le roux lui sourit et lui fit remarquer que cette tenue d'entrainement lui allait bien. La tenue était composée d'un pantalon noir, d'un haut à manche longues bleu, de bottes en cuir noires et de diverses protections en cuir noires. Il en portait une autour du torse et du dos et sur les avant-bras. Il avait l'air d'un guerrier d'un autre temps avec cette tenue.

-_Voilà une tenue règlementaire de Dragonnier et cela te va remarquablement bien. Normal tu es un Dragonnier. Bon nous avons un programme chargé. Nous allons tout de suite manger au réfectoire puis tu vas rencontrer ma supérieure qui est aussi ton premier professeur de la journée et ta tutrice sur Daeneria. Tu recevras ton emploi du temps de sa main. Sirius, tu as plus de temps pour te préparer et nous rejoindre. Voici un plan du camp et les endroits où nous serons et à quelles heures nous y serons. Allez, ne perdons pas plus de temps !_

Ethan se mit immédiatement en route et Harry ne put que le suivre, attrapant sa baguette au vol et saluant très rapidement Sirius de la main. Ils descendirent les escaliers et retournèrent dans la cour par laquelle ils étaient passés la veille. A cette heure-ci beaucoup de jeune hommes et même des enfants étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner aux armes certains à l'épée, d'autres aux poignards tandis que d'autres encore préféraient les flèches. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver au Moyen-âge dans un camp de chevaliers. Ils passèrent prudemment au milieu des élèves pour se rendre de l'autre côté de la cour dans le bâtiment d'en face où se trouvait le réfectoire. Celui-ci était au rez-de-chaussée, tout de suite à droite. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la grande salle par sa grandeur et sa hauteur de plafond. Cependant à la place des quatre grandes tables de Poudlard, il y avait des petites tables rondes où beaucoup de jeunes parlaient avec entrain tout en mangeant. Il y avait à l'instar de la grande salle, une table au fond où déjeunaient des adultes. Ce devait sûrement être des professeurs se dit Harry. Le brun remarqua que la plupart des personnes présentes n'avaient pas leur dragon avec eux. Il pensa alors que les dragons étant très indépendants, la plupart devaient vaquer à leurs occupations tant qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'eux ou vice versa. Après tout, quand Harry avait essayé de réveiller Krako pour qu'il vienne avec lui, celui-ci avait juste grogné qu'il serait là quand il aurait besoin de lui mais que maintenant il fallait le laisser dormir. Ethan lui attrapa le bras pour le guider à travers les tables et trouver une place afin de manger un bout avant de commencer sa première journée d'entrainement en tant que Dragonnier. Ethan semblait toujours en pleine forme, plein d'énergie quand Harry lui ne demandait qu'à dormir un peu plus.

_-Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours plein d'énergie ? On n'a dormi que quatre heures je te rappelle… Quoique… attends, je ne me remarque que maintenant mais… comment est-ce possible que l'on soit arrivé en pleine nuit ? Le jour allait bientôt se lever quand on est arrivé au Square Grimmauld !_

-Eh _bien je t'ai dis que les deux mondes était un peu en parallèle. Ils ne le sont pas complètement, il y a un décalage. Tu l'as senti en traversant le miroir non ?_ Harry acquiesça, se rappelant de la légère sensation de décalage qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant. _Les journées sont plus longues ici,_ ajouta le roux. A vrai dire, il n'y a pas vingt-quatre heures dans une journée mais trente ce qui nous décale de six heures. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il faudra bien calculer le décalage pour la rentrée d'ailleurs. Mais point positif, les journées sont plus longues donc plus de temps d'entrainement pour toi ! Harry ne savais pas si c'était réellement un point positif pour lui et ses muscles mais il trouva logique que ce le soit pour son entrainement.

Ils mangèrent rapidement les plats qui apparaissaient sur la table _– Harry se demanda si c'était l'œuvre des elfes de maison _– puis Ethan lui fit signe de partir. Ils se levèrent et Harry suivit le roux qui montait les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage, puis jusqu'à une porte en bois quelconque où le nom _« Hydraë Black »._

-_Black ? Comme de la même famille que Sirius ?_ Demanda Harry.

Ethan ne répondit pas et toqua trois coups rapides avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une magnifique femme. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et bouclés que Sirius, le teint couleur du miel d'Acacia et les yeux d'un beau bleu nuit qui pouvait faire penser à une nuit étoilée. Elle n'était pas très grande, plutôt fine et sa poitrine ainsi que sa fine taille étaient mises en valeur par les protections de cuir. Sa tenue de combat était entièrement noire tandis que ses protections étaient en cuir marron.

-_Ah vous voilà enfin ! Entrez tous les deux. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre._ Les Dragonniers étaient tout de même des gens vraiment pressés, pensa Harry. Ethan n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de faire vite et Hydraë ne devaient pas être différentes compte tenue de sa première phrase. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. En effet, un grand bureau en bois sombre trônait au centre de la pièce tandis que deux chaises confortables faisaient face à un gros fauteuil en cuir derrière le bureau. Ethan lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui dans les chaises tandis que la brune prenait place dans son fauteuil. Elle se racla la gorge puis le regarda dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-_Bonjour Harry. Je sais que tu dois être perdu. On l'es tous lorsque l'on découvre être un Dragonnier alors qu'on ne connaissait même pas leur existence. Et ce dois être encore plus troublant de voir un autre Black que ton parrain Sirius non ? Je suis une lointaine cousine, je ne fais pas partie de la branche principale ni des plus proches mais j'ai rencontré Sirius deux-trois fois lorsque nous étions petits. Cependant, tu ne risque pas de trouver mon nom sur la tapisserie, lorsque la branche principale a appris que je n'étais pas « normale » ils m'ont reniée. _

_-C'est injuste._

_-Oui mais personnellement je m'en fiche je vis sur Daeneria depuis et je ne regrette pas du tout mon mode de vie. Mais passons, nous devons parler de ton entrainement. Tu auras des cours théoriques le matin pour la plupart et de la pratique l'après-midi. Je serais ta tutrice sur Daeneria. Sirius reste ton tuteur légal, celui qui est responsable de toi. Ici être tuteur c'est un peu comme ton guide sauf que je suis son supérieur et le tien par la même occasion. Je peux t'autoriser certaines choses comme je peux t'en interdire d'autres et tu dois m'obéir et me respecter. Cependant, je ne serais pas ton ennemi ou une police derrière toi, je serais aussi ton amie et ta confidente si jamais tu en ressens le besoin. N'hésite surtout pas à venir toquer à ma porte. Bien, voici ton emploi du temps. Le lundi matin, c'est théorie sur les créatures magiques, cela inclut les dragons bien entendu mais aussi toutes les créatures magique du monde des sorciers et de Daeneria. L'après-midi, c'est la pratique des soins aux créatures magiques. Nous verrons surtout les dragons, avec l'aide de ton dragon. Je serais le professeur de ces cours-là. Mardi matin tu auras cours de métamorphose, tu rattraperas tout le programme de métamorphose : révisions et cours avancé. L'après-midi, c'est théorie et pratique pour devenir animagus. Le mercredi matin, tu auras de nouveau cours avec moi d'histoire et culture de la magie et des dragons. L'après-midi tu auras cours d'occlumencie et de légimencie avec un autre professeur. Jeudi matin c'est sortilèges et l'après-midi potions et on m'a dit qu'il y avait du boulot donc c'est un véritable maitre des potions qui s'occupera de toi. Vendredi c'est le jour sportif. Le matin c'est art martiaux et l'après-midi combat avec des armes. Samedi sera ton jour préféré, c'est un jour consacré aux dragons. Tu vas d'abord apprendre à les connaitre à les monter puis à combattre avec eux. Le dimanche tu as quartier libre. Les magasins de la route bric à broc sont ouverts le dimanche et fermés le lundi donc si jamais il te manque quoi que ce soit, tu peux faire les boutiques. Tous les matins, avant les cours je veux te voir à sept heures du matin frais et pimpant pour faire des tours de terrains. Il faut que tu gagne en force et en endurance. Est-ce que tu as tout compris ?_

Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Ethan ne rigolait pas du tout lorsqu'il parlait d'entrainement intensif et il tomberait sûrement tête la première dans son lit le soir mais il savait que c'était pour son bien et puis… il avait en quelque sorte hâte. Il avait envie d'apprendre toutes ses choses, il avait envie d'être plus fort, de ne plus être un pion dans toute cette guerre, de ne compter que sur sa chance. Il voulait être apte à combattre et à mener ceux qui voulaient combattre à ses côtés.

-_bien alors si tout est ok, nous allons commencer. Aujourd'hui on est lundi donc tu as cours avec moi sur les créatures magiques. Allons en classe, j'ai besoin d'un tableau et toi d'u bureau et de quoi écrire. Tiens, voici des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre. Nous n'avons pas le temps de retourner au dortoir. Allons-y._

Ils sortaient tout juste du bureau d'Hydraë lorsque Sirius les rejoignit. Celui-ci bloqua net lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme.

_-Hydraë, c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? Bon sang si tu n'avais pas ces foutu yeux je ne pourrais pas te reconnaitre ! Tu avais quoi … quinze ans la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Et puis deux ans plus tard j'ai appris ta disparition, je te croyais morte ! En fait tu es un Dragonnier toi aussi ! Je suis sur le cul._

-_Langage Sirius ! Mais oui c'est bien moi. Tu es le seul que je regrette d'avoir laissé derrière, désolé de ne pas t'avoir écris de lettre, je ne savais pas quoi dire…_ La jeune femme paru gênée et Harry fut un peu déboussolé de voir cette expression sur cette femme qui lui avait paru si forte quelques instants auparavant. Puis un petit tilt se fit dans son cerveau lorsqu'il réalisa que Sirius étant son parrain et son père de cœur, Hydraë faisait elle aussi partit de sa famille en quelque sorte, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait plus l'impression de découvrir son foyer et une famille que n'importe où ailleurs. Ni même chez les Weasley ou a Poudlard ce sentiment n'avait été aussi fort.

-Bon je devrais t'en vouloir mais je suis tellement de voir que tu es vivante que je n'y arrive pas ! Vous alliez faire quoi ? Commencer l'entrainement d'harry ? Il y aura des dragons ? demanda Sirius, tout excité à l'idée de voir des dragons taille réelle.

-_Oui et non, pas tout de suite. Ce matin, c'est théorie et cet après-midi, Harry sera accompagné de son dragon pour la pratique. Bon allons-y, ma salle de classe est au fond du couloir._ Ils s'y rendirent directement et entèrent dans une salle de classe tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Il y avait un grand tableau noir ainsi que le porte-craie et le porte-brosse, le bureau professoral, l'estrade et les pupitres des élèves. Cependant, Harry ne sentit pas mal à l'aise comme il l'avait été à l'école primaire ou encore dans la classe de Snape, du coup il se sentait apte à apprendre et comprendre.

_-Bon voici ma salle de classe. Ethan, je te prie de bien vouloir t'occuper de faire visiter Sirius, lui montrer la bibliothèque, l'armurerie et les activités que peuvent faire les gardiens pendant leur séjour. Vous ne pouvez pas être là pendant les cours théorique, ça pourrait troubler la concentration de mon cher élève. _

Sirius eut l'air déçu mais Ethan lui glissa qu'il pourrait aller faire un tour du coté de la réserve des dragons, bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'approcher de trop près. Sirius retrouva bien vite le sourire et reparti tout guilleret.

-_Bien, maintenant à nous deux. Commençons par les particularités physiques du dragon noir du japon qui est la race du tien, si je ne m'abuse._

Et le cour commença. Harry était fasciné. Non seulement Hydraë parlait de chose passionnante. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose en seulement une heure sur les capacités physique de Krako. Il savait que le feu que pouvait cracher Krako était semblable à celui du feudeymon lorsqu'il sentait un certain niveau de danger. Il avait aussi appris que les dragons comme Krako était un dragon très susceptible et rancunier s'il se sentait attaqué et qu'ils n'aimait pas particulièrement les humains et qu'ils se liaient très difficilement à eux. Avoir un dragon noir du Japon comme familier était très rare et Harry devrait chérir sa relation avec Krako. Cela montrait aussi qu'Harry était aussi difficilement apprivoisable que son dragon et son enfance difficile, ses épreuves qu'il avait du traverser l'avait rendu bien plus méfiant envers les autres, bien qu'il ait encore de l'espoir.

De plus, Hydraë était un professeur remarquable. Sa voix n'était ni trop sec ni trop fluide, du coup il n'était pas braqué et n'avait pas non plus envie de s'endormir. Sa voix était assez forte et dynamique pour le garder intéressé et concentré tout du long de son cours. De plus son discours était bien organisé, du coup Harry pouvait prendre des notes sans trop se perdre ensuite s'il devait les relire. Non vraiment, Harry adorait avoir la jeune femme comme professeur, elle lui rappelait Remus avec qui il avait la même facilité à apprendre.

_-Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui cela fait déjà trois heures que nous étudions. Je veux que tu relises bien tes notes de cours pour la semaine prochaine et aussi que tu pose des questions à ton dragons à propos de tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre afin d'approfondir ces connaissances. Nous allons aller manger, puis j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes vers la grande porte qui mène aux terrains derrière le fort accompagné de Krako à quatorze heures. Le lundi n'est pas un jour trop difficile physiquement alors je te conseille de mettre à profit tes heures de libres ce soir pour aller à la bibliothèque afin de te cultiver le plus possible ou bien de t'entrainer un peu physiquement. Il va falloir beaucoup travailler à coté des cours pour rattraper le temps que tu vas perdre._

_-Oui je comprends. Je vais faire de mon mieux._

_-Bien, je suis contente que tu dises cela. Maintenant, allons manger, veux-tu ?_

Il hocha de la tête à l'affirmative puis descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre au réfectoire. Ils se séparèrent dans la salle, Hydraë allant à la table professorale pour déjeuner avec ses collègues et Harry quant à lui essayer de retrouver Ethan et Sirius. Ce dernier lui fit une grand geste de la main pour signifier au survivant où ils étaient attablés et le golden boy put les rejoindre rapidement.

_-Alors ce premier cours gamin, il t'a plut ?_

_-oui c'était fantastique ! Et vous alors ? La visite t'as plut Sirius ?_

_-et Comment ! On est allé s'aventurer vers la réserve, j'ai vu des dragons grandeur nature ! Bon je les ai vus de loin mais je les ai vu ! Et puis comme on a traversé le village à pieds, on a croisé pas mal de Dragonnier mais aussi des sorciers qui vivent avec les dragonniers. Les dragonniers ne se marient pas qu'entre eux et j'ai aussi appris que les dragonniers acceptent que les amis proches puissent venir en vacances chez eux s'ils ont l'autorisation. Je suis sur que tu pourras demander à venir avec Ron et Hermione plus tard. Oh et tu savais aussi que…_

Harry n'écouta plus ce que disait Sirius car les plats apparurent et il avait une faim de loup. Ils mangèrent tous de bonne humeur tout en discutant de leur matinée. A treize heure trente, Harry décida d'aller chercher Krako afin d'aller rejoindre Hydraë dans la cour sans être en retard. Il avait bien compris que la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à tolérer les retards. Il alla dans leur chambre mais le reptile ne s'y trouvait pas. Le brun ne connaissant pas tout le fort décida d'essayer autre chose. Il appela alors le dragon par la pensée pour lui demander gentiment de le rejoindre. Cinq minutes plus tard Krako arrivait, beaucoup plus gros que la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas la taille adulte d'un dragon, cependant il avait du mal à rentrer par la fenêtre et devait faire la taille d'Harry. L'élu put ainsi voir que Krako avait les mêmes yeux émeraudes que lui, ceux-ci étant mis en valeur par ses écailles noires aux reflets verts. Son corps était puissant mais sa tête pas très allongée, elle était plutôt arrondis et son museau comme retroussé. Ses ailes noires avait l'air de pouvoir déclencher des tornades, il avait d'ailleurs appris ce matin que les ailes de Krako étaient très puissantes et lui permettait de se déplacer très rapidement.

_-Krako, aujourd'hui ma professeur à demander à ce que tu m'accompagne pour mon cours de soin aux créatures magique, tu veux bien venir ? _Il avait aussi bien retenu ce matin que les dragons noirs du Japon étaient très orgueilleux et qu'ils ne supportaient pas les ordres et qu'ils préféraient qu'on leur parle gentiment, sinon ils se sentiraient vexés. Du coup il avait pris parti de demander a Krako de venir et non de lui imposer.

_-Bien sur que je vais venir, je suis ton familier et tu as besoin de moi pour approfondir tes connaissances, et surtout mieux me connaitre. Tu as d'ailleurs fait des progrès depuis hier au soir. Tu m'as vraiment mal parler hier, mais j'ai mis cela sous le coup de l'ignorance. Cependant, aujourd'hui c'est bien mieux, je préfère cela. Bon et bien je vais prendre une plus petite forme, comme ça je vais me poser sur ton épaule comme hier, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_-non bien sur que non. Viens-là. _Le brun vit la taille de son dragon réduite de plus de moitié et le reptile se lova sur ses épaules puis lui lécha la joue comme pour le récompenser de bien mettre en application ses leçons. Harry le trouva adorable, ce à quoi le reptile grogna, n'aimant pas vraiment l'adjectif puis ils se dirigèrent dans la cour pour assister à leur deuxième leçon de la journée. Humains comme reptiles avaient hâte.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Il a mis plus longtemps à arriver compte tenu de mon absence mais pour pallier a ce petit désagrément je vous ai pondu un chapitre plus long de huit pages word d'histoire environs et de 4800 mots à tout casser !

Il se passe un peu plus de choses, une première leçon, la rencontre avec Hydraë, un petit aperçu de Draco. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vos hypothèses, ce qui ne vous plait pas, ce qui vous plait, je suis toute ouïe !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**D**ragonnier

**Rating :** M – oui M car cette histoire est un slash entre deux hommes donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !

**Crédits :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres personnages et l'histoire de cette fanfiction m'appartiennent.

**PS **: Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Sirius, ni celle de Dumbledore. Les évènements de la sixième année n'ont également pas eu lieu – donc pas de mission mangemort pour Draco. L'histoire se situe pendant la septième année donc les horcruxes et autres éléments ont été effacés de même !

**Réponses au reviews :**

Reapersis : 8D**  
** : merci pour ta review elle me fait très plaisir ! Pour le moment il n'y a pas encore les cours que tu attends, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
stormtrooper2 : draco ne sera ni un veela ni une nymphe, je te laisse essayer de deviner, mais ça m'étonnerais que tu devine pour le moment, car je ne laisse passer aucun indices ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
Melwen ferlie : Salut, je te remercie pour ta critique, c'est toujours très bon à prendre. Alors je conçois que les pavés peuvent freiner tes ardeurs mais j'avoue que mon style d'écriture fait que je n'aime pas mettre des dialogues pour faire des phrases qui peuvent se résumer autrement. Mais j'ai écouté ton conseil et j'ai essayer de mettre plus de dialogues et non de monologue. Après il est certains que mon style d'écriture étant ce qu'il est, il reste sûrement des traces, je ne peux que le rendre meilleur, pas le changer. Pour le fait que Krako connaisse tout d'Harry, il est né de sa magie, de lui donc il connait tout de lui, il me semble l'avoir dit… Tu ne m'as pas flinguer le moral, j'ai pris ta critique et vais essayer de m'améliorer même si je compte rester à mon style d'écriture qui malheureusement ne plait pas à tout le monde… Si jamais tu lis la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
Araujo : merci de ta review, cela me fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
teZuKa j : merci de m'avoir donner ton avis et contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce sera le cas avec ce chapitre !  
Brigitte26 : merci de ton avis ! Oui Harry sera très surpris lorsqu'il reviendras à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !  
thelifeissocrazy : Merci de ta review ! Contente que l'avancée de l'histoire te plaise ! tu as encore un peu de malfoy dans ce chapitre et tu découvre un peu plus les dragons ! J'espère que ça te plaira !  
vrit : merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Harry ne retourne pas cherz les sorcier tout de suite mais j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**Chapitre quatrième** : _Quand le dragon s'entraîne…_

Ils étaient dans une immense arène. Harry ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient en ce moment. D'immenses gradins l'entouraient et ils devaient être en mesure d'accueillir beaucoup de monde lorsqu'ils étaient pleins, cependant ces gradins ne perdaient rien de leur aura imposante et ceux même s'ils étaient vides comme maintenant. Harry se trouvaient en plein milieu de ce qu'il avait décidé d'appeler l'arène en compagnie de Krako, de son professeur, d'Ethan, de Sirius, d'un inconnu et de deux autres dragons. Il ne les avait jamais vus mais il les trouva tous les deux très beau. L'un était d'un beau rouge feu avec quelque nuances de bruns afin d'atténuer la trop grande vivacité du rouge de ses écailles et il possédait des yeux d'un vert hypnotique. Harry supposa que ce dragon était associé à Ethan, la ressemblance entre les deux étant vraiment frappante.

Le second reptile était surprenant de par ses écailles d'une blancheur immaculée, de sa tête à la mâchoire imposante, juchée de piques qui semblaient très tranchants, de ses ailes puissantes qui se finissaient elles aussi par des piques –qui ressemblaient plus à des pieux au vu de leur taille – et par ses yeux d'un bordeaux sanguin très inhabituel pour un reptile, les dragons ayant plutôt les yeux vert, bleu ou jaune. Harry ne pensait pas vraiment que cet effrayant dragon puisse appartenir à Hydraë mais plutôt à cet étrange jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait les cheveux d'un blond platine qui tirait sur l'argent et ils étaient relevés en une queue de cheval très tirée. Il était très pâle de peau et possédait une taille et des muscles imposants. Il devait mesurer dans les deux mètres et avait les muscles qui allaient avec sa taille. Il abordait une expression très bourru sur son visage, comme s'il n'avait pas envi de se trouver là ce qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant que ses yeux étaient aussi bordeaux que ceux du dragon.

_-Bien, nous allons commencer ton deuxième cours de la semaine Harry. Je te présente le compagnon de chambre d'Ethan, Sergei Prastovitch. Il suit également ce cours avec moi alors j'ai du vous regrouper tous les deux. Sergei est arrivé seulement deux semaines avant toi Harry. _

_-oh d'accord. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Sergei._

_-ouais. Moi de même._ La réponse avait été plus grognée qu'autre chose et dites sur un ton tellement désinvolte qu'Harry se sentit insulté. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une mauvaise première impression avec quelqu'un depuis Malfoy. D'ailleurs ce Sergei lui rappelait le sang pur de par ses cheveux blonds et son attitude supérieure. Cependant, il décida d'être plus mature et de ne pas lui montrer ses sentiments.

_-Que va-t-on faire exactement ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_-Vous allez apprendre à connaitre votre dragon respectif pour le moment. Ensuite vous apprendrez à connaitre le dragon des autres. Vous ne devez pas seulement connaitre votre dragon mais vous devez aussi tout savoir sur toutes les autres espèces car vous devrez peut-être calmer un dragon en colère, combattre avec un autre que le votre, combattre celui d'un autre. Vous devez tout savoir sur tous les dragons qui existent._

_-C'est très important dans Daeneria mais aussi dans le monde sorcier pour savoir comment se comporter avec n'importe quel dragon que tu pourrais croiser là-bas. _Ajouta Ethan.

_-Bien, Sirius je te prie de bien vouloir monter dans les gradins. Ils sont protégés d'un sort pour que tu ne sois pas blessé pendant le cours._

-_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Sirius avec une voix boudeuse.

_-Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Ils vont apprendre à connaitre toutes les caractéristiques de leur dragon et celles des autres, et ce sera de la pratique. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura surement des flammes un peu partout et tu peux bruler._

_-pas vous ?_

_-Nous sommes des dragonniers, nous ne craignons pas le feu. Nous sommes autant le feu que nos dragons._ Répliqua Hydraë avec une fierté dans la voix et les yeux brillants.

Sirius eut une moue boudeuse mais alla tout de même se réfugier dans les gradins afin d'être protégé pendant toute la durée du cours.

Celui fut long et dangereux. Il y eut effectivement des flammes, beaucoup de flammes. Les deux élèves examinèrent d'abord le physique de leurs dragons respectifs à savoir leurs écailles, la dureté de la peau en dessous, les ailes, la structure de celles-ci, les pattes puissantes, les yeux et la gueule. Puis quand l'examen du corps passa, ils testèrent la résistance aux sorts de leurs dragons. Harry n'aima pas trop cette partie, ne voulant pas vraiment blesser son dragon, ce à quoi krako avait rétorqué que le sous-estimer ne ferait qu'attiser sa colère et qu'il avait intérêt à être sérieux pendant qu'il lui lancerait des sorts.

Quand ce fut fait, ils durent refaire tout cela mais avec le dragon de l'autre. Harry remarqua que reptile blanc semblait le toiser de manière très … malfoyenne, ce qui exaspéra le brun. Après l'examen physique du dragon immaculé de Sibérie –il avait entre temps appris le nom exact de sa race – celui-ci remarquant qu'il ne lui était pas hostile et qu'il s'occupait bien de lui, daigna être plus accueillant envers le golden boy et lui parla d'une voix très profonde.

_-Tu es amené à faire de grandes choses, je le pressens._ Lui avait dit le reptile. Tous les dragonniers rassemblés avaient sursauté en entendant le dragon parler, son dragonnier le premier. L'élu fronça les sourcils mais répondit simplement :

_-On attend de grandes choses de moi en effet. J'espère en être capable et m'en sortir pour vivre simplement._

Le reptile hocha simplement de la tête le fixant un long moment puis ils passèrent à la résistance aux sorts. De son côté, Sergei semblait avoir eu beaucoup plus de mal avec Krako. Le brun avait bien entendu les pensées de son dragon qui avait eu envie de s'amuser aux dépends du blond. Après plus de trente-minutes à le faire tourner en bourrique, Harry prit en pitié le blond et demanda gentiment à Krako en pensée de se laisser faire pour lui faire plaisir. Le sombre reptile consentit à se laisser faire après ça mais _« c'est bien pour te faire plaisir »_ avait-il répliqué à Harry.

Alors qu'ils avaient fini et qu'ils devaient reprendre chacun place auprès de leur dragons, le blond se plaignit auprès du golden boy que son dragon était bien trop bavard. En effet, au contraire du reptile blanc qui était très silencieux, le noir n'avait pas arrêté de jacasser irritant au plus au point le plus grand.

_-Bien, maintenant que vous connaissez les caractéristiques physiques et la résistance aux sorts de deux dragons différents, vous allez passer aux caractéristiques magiques de vos dragons et observer celles de l'autre. Vous devrez ensuite me rendre pour la semaine prochaine un parchemin détaillant tout ce que vous avez pu observer pendant ces quelques heures._

_-professeur, comment on en arrive à leur faire utiliser leurs capacités ?_ demanda Sergei.

_-plutôt bonne question. Chaque dragon est différent et vous allez devoir trouver comment les amener à vous écouter et à utiliser leurs capacités magiques en dehors d'un sentiment de danger, de protection ou d'attaque. En attendant, Ethan va vous faire une démonstration avec son propre dragon._

Ethan s'avança tout sourire au milieu de l'arène et leur fit un clin d'œil avant de faire quelques signes de main à son dragon. Celui-ci effectua plusieurs choses différentes en fonction du signe. Tout d'abord il se mit à devenir plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà avant et le roux expliqua que le reptile était en train de rendre ses écailles indestructibles comme pour ériger une sorte de bouclier supplémentaire et qu'elles étaient aussi en train de chauffer rendant tout contact impossible sous peine d'être brûlé. La première capacité du dragon était défensive. La seconde du dragon rouge consistait à cracher des flammes orange.

_-Voilà, mon dragon n'a que deux capacités magiques. Habituellement les dragons ont entre deux et trois capacités magiques. Certains, plus rares en possèdent plus mais cela dépend aussi de la puissance du dragonnier. Bon à vous d'essayer. _

_-je vais commencer. _Déclara le blond. Après une pause il ajouta d'une voix trainante : _enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr._

_-Non vas-y, je dois de toute façon réfléchir à comment m'y prendre. _

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement puis testa plusieurs choses afin que son dragon veuille bien daigner montrer ses capacités magiques. Au plus grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes, le reptiles ne décida d'obtempéré que lorsque Sergei se mit en colère et perdit tout contrôle de lui-même. Seulement à ce moment-là, le dragon exécuta une danse dans les airs qui fit se soulever une tornade, puis il cracha des flammes bleues qui se mélangèrent à la tornade.

_-bien. Deux capacités aussi. Toutes les deux des capacités d'attaque. A toi Harry._

_-oui, okay. Allons-y._ répondit le brun, nerveux. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment amener Krako à dévoiler ses capacités spéciales.

Il se plaça en face de son dragon et regarda Krako droit dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le vert dans le vert, et Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il sourit, confiant puis s'exécuta.

D'un point de vue extérieur à la scène, rien ne se passait. Hydraê et Ethan crurent même que le brun n'y arriverait pas mais ils purent voir que le reptile commençait à dégager une étrange aura noire tout autour de lui, une aura qu'ils identifièrent comme étant pure magie saturée. Ils sentirent plus qu'ils ne le virent leurs pensées être exposées à Harry et à Krako si bien qu'ils savaient tout de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans leur tête. Krako possédait donc une capacité psychique, ce qui était très rare.

Sans qu'un mot ne sois prononcé, une nouvelle chose se produisit : les yeux verts du reptiles se mirent à briller et les personnes présentes excepté Harry eurent le cerveau engourdit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se focalisent uniquement sur la volonté du dragon et de son dragonnier, ils pensèrent qu'ils seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour eux…

Tout à coup, la sensation d'engourdissement s'estompa et Hydraë comprit que la deuxième capacité de Krako était elle aussi psychique et incitait les gens à exécuter tous ses désires et ceux d'Harry. C'était vraiment surprenant qu'un dragon puisse avoir deux capacités psychiques, Harry devait vraiment être un dragonnier puissant !

Soudain, une troisième chose se produisit et Krako cracha des flammes vertes de la même couleur que ses yeux, qui prirent la forme de plusieurs dragons et allèrent enflammer tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passages. Les dragons et dragonniers présents qui n'aurait pas du en être affectés ressentirent tout de même une chaleur désagréable de plus en plus insoutenable qui les poussa à se retrancher derrière les protections des gradins. Une chose incroyable venait d'avoir lieu : le feu de Krako était capable de bruler un autre dragon ! Hydraë n'avait jamais vu cela de sa vie, elle ne pouvait le croire et pourtant la sensation qu'elle avait eue d'être sur le point d'être brulée était bien là.

Lorsque le feu s'estompa, Harry et Krako étaient au milieu de l'arène, seuls, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, souriants. Harry se sentait en paix avec lui-même et avec son dragon. Il avait compris en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre, que pour accomplir ces capacités ils devaient se faire confiance, s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, n'avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, être tout simplement en symbiose totale.

Après quelques minutes de bonheur total, Harry remarqua que les autres n'étaient plus avec eux dans l'arène mais dans les gradins avec Sirius et trouva cela étrange. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-bas ?_ demanda le brun.

_-tu as bien failli nous réduire en cendres Harry ! Le feu de Krako est incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça !_ S'extasia Ethan.

-_mouais. S'il pouvait éviter de nous tuer, ce serait encore mieux_. Grogna Sergei.

-_Je croyais que les dragonniers ne craignaient pas le feu ?_

_-C'est le cas, mais celui de Krako est très spécial. Il peut bruler un dragon et donc logiquement, nous aussi il peut nous bruler_. Répondit Hydraë, pensive.

Le brun n'en revenait pas : son dragon pouvait en tuer d'autre avec le feu, chose normalement impossible. Krako était vraiment incroyable ce qui le rendait fier mais aussi anxieux. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était dangereux ? Est-ce que les autres auront-ils peur de lui, comme quand on avait découvert qu'il était fourchelangue ?

-_Gamin, tu n'as absolument pas à te soucier des autres. Tu es dangereux uniquement si tu es en danger et que tu dois te protéger. Et si les autres ont peur de toi au lieu de te respecter et de respecter ta force, alors ils ne sont pas digne d'être tes amis, c'est tout._

_-Oui mais je ne peux pas demander à tout le monde de m'accepter comme je suis._ Répliqua Harry, d'une petite voix.

-_Bien sûr que si !_ Grogna le dragon. _Tu es qui tu es, comme tu es et il faut faire avec, c'est tout ! Que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire ça !_

-_Krako a tout à fait raison, Harry. Tu ne dois pas te prendre la tête pour des gens qui ne peuvent pas comprendre. Moi, personnellement je te trouve incroyable_ ! déclara Ethan.

-_oui, moi aussi je suis stupéfiée, mais je n'ai pas peur_. Ajouta Hydraë.

_-Moi je ne comprends pas grand-chose, mais je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, mon petit Cornedrue. Alors, arrêtes de te miner le moral, d'accord ?_

_-Sirius, tu penses que Ron et Hermione comprendront ?_

_-Je pense qu'Hermione te posera mille et unes questions mais elle ne te rejettera pas. Quant à Ron, c'est ton meilleur ami, je suis sûr qu'il t'acceptera._

Rassuré, Harry se permit de soufflé et sourit doucement, content. La fin du cours étant arrivée, ils mirent tous en route du fort afin d'aller se sustenter. Il était après tout, vingt-heures passées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, Hydraë partit rejoindre les professeur non sans ebouriffer les cheveux d'Harry pour lui montrer à quelle point elle était fière de lui. Sergei quant à lui partit en direction d'une table déjà occupée par ce qui semblait être des amis –le brun avait du mal à le croire – et quand au golden boy il s'installa à une table vide en compagnie d'Ethan et de Sirius.

-_Au fait Ethan, je ne te vois jamais avec personne, tu ne préfères pas rester avec tes amis plutôt que toujours te coltiner ma personne ?_ demanda nonchalamment Harry, l'air de rien bien que pour lui c'était une question importante. Il considérait le roux comme un véritable ami malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours.

_-oh tu sais, ici je suis trop énergique pour la plupart des gens. Et puis, je t'apprécie beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer. Je sens que tu es une personne incroyable et que ne pas te connaitre serait un gâchis._ Après une pause, Ethan prit une moue désolée et ajouta : _mais peut-être que tu préfère avoir plus d'espace… ?_

_-Quoi NON !_ Coupa Harry. _Cela me fait très plaisir, et j'ai très envie d'être ton ami. Je pensais juste que… tu voudrais passer moins de temps avec moi. Enfin voilà quoi…_

_-vous êtes si peu virils à parler comme des nenettes…_ se moqua Sirius.

_-Oh ça va sirius, tu veux que je te rappelle tes retrouvailles avec ton vieil ami Remus ?_

_-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ Répliqua le plus âgé en regardant partout sauf vers son filleul.

-_c'est bien ce que je pensais._

Après un petit moment de silence, ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rires puis mangèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur. A la fin de celui-ci, ils montèrent rapidement dans leur chambre, Harry complètement épuisé par sa journée. De plus, il lui faudra se lever tôt le lendemain matin, pour commencer l'entrainement physique puis le cours de métamorphose qui ne l'enchantait guère. Par contre, son cours de l'après-midi, celui où il commencerait à apprendre à devenir animagus le faisait trépigner d'impatience.

Le jeune homme prit rapidement une douche brulante afin de se délier les muscles puis enfila son pyjama et se jeta à corps perdu dans son lit afin de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malfoy, c'était l'effervescence. En effet, Draco et Lucius avaient terminé leurs bagages, ils avaient reçu la réponse positive de Dumbledore et les elfes finissaient de tout ranger pour leur départ. Ils étaient en train de lancer le sort qui permettrait de fermer le manoir à tout visiteur non désiré quand ils sentirent les protections faiblirent.

-_Draco_. Commença Lucius en regardant par la fenêtre._ Des mangemorts étaient aux portes du portail. Il faut à tout prix terminer l'incantation, tu comprends. On ne peut pas laisser toute l'histoire de la famille malfoy aux mains de ce mégalomane._

_-Oui père. Twinky !_

_-Twinky est là jeune maître draco. Que peut faire Twinky pour le jeune maître Draco ?_

-_Twinky, toi et les autres elfes de maison, vous devez retenir les mangemorts, ils ne doivent pas passer le portail, tu comprends ? Je compte sur toi, je sais que tu es un redoutable farceur._ Twinky rougit face au compliment du maitre puis une lueur déterminée apparut dans son regard. Draco sut que l'elfe ferait tout pour empêcher les nuisibles de rentrer dans le manoir.

_-Twinky ne vous décevra pas maitre Draco et Maitre Lucius !_

Pendant que les elfes redoublaient d'efforts, d'ingéniosités pour repousser les mangemorts qui se retrouvèrent déconfis face à ses attaques pour le moins surprenantes comme celles des cocottes-minutes enragées. Lucius et Draco Malfoy fermèrent et protégèrent le manoir contre quelconque intrusion. C'était un très vieux sort de magie blanche, oublié de la plupart mais très puissant. Ils réduisirent rapidement leur bagages puis partirent par le réseau de cheminette, au préalablement sécurisé par Dumbledore, laissant la bâtisse aux mains des elfes de maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur les attendait accompagné de Severus Snape, de Minerva Mcgonagall, de Remus Lupin et de M et Mme Weasley.

_-Bienvenue Lucius, Draco. Nous sommes heureux de voir que vous êtes sains et saufs. Severus vient de m'informer que Voldemort se doutais de votre trahison et qu'il comptait envoyer ses serviteurs chez vous._

_-C'est le cas. Nous avons pu les retenir le temps de fermer le manoir et de partir._

_-J'en suis heureux. Je suppose que faire les présentations sont inutiles._ Reprit le directeur.

-_Non, en effet. Cependant, mon fils et moi avons des excuses à faire à la plupart des personnes ici présentes. Nous vous avons insulté, dénigrer, nous avons été odieux, je le reconnais et Draco aussi. _

_-Oui. Cependant nous ne sommes pas de mauvaises personnes. Nous jouions un rôle. Ma mère est une mangemort aussi assidue et folle que ma tante mais mon père et moi sommes différents. Il a été obligé par son propre père a devenir un mangemort et moi, je devais sauver les apparences pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des autres élèves. _

_-Nous sommes vraiment désolé, et nous vous prions d'accepter nos excuses_.

Les deux sangs purs ne revêtaient pas leur masque d'indifférence afin de montrer aux autres leur sincérité sur leur visage. Après les avoir étudié longuement, Severus leur sourit suivit par Remus. Le professeur de métamorphose hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation, tandis que les parents Weasley les regardaient toujours suspicieusement. Le plus jeune des blond, voyant cela décida de leur prouver sa sincérité.

-_M et Mme Weasley, je comprends que vous ayez du mal à nous croire. J'ai fait de la vie de votre fils et de votre fille un enfer, sans compter celle de Harry Potter, votre fils de cœur et d'Hermione granger. Ils ont sûrement du vous dire toutes les crasses que j'ai bien pu leur faire, mais je vous fais le serment que je vais m'excuser auprès de tous vos enfants, de Harry et d'Hermione. Je vous promets aussi que si je ne me fais pas insulté je ne le ferais pas. Sachez M et Mme Weasley que bien que nous ayons été odieux, un Malfoy n'a qu'une parole._

Après ce petit discours, les deux roux se regardèrent puis sourirent et acceptèrent leurs excuses.

_-Vous devez être fatigués tous les deux. Lucius, nous n'avons malheureusement plus d'appartement de libres avec tous les membres de l'Ordre présents alors nous avons du vous loger dans le seul appartement qui avait une chambre de libre, c'est celui de Rémus._

_-Lupin ? _demanda Lucius, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

_-Oui, cela vous gène-t-il ? Est-ce parce que c'est un loup garou ?_

_-Quoi, ah non ce n'est pas ça du tout, ne vous méprenez pas… je suis très heureux de partager mes appartement avec vous Lupin. J'espère que l'on pourra repartir sur de bonnes bases._

_-Moi de même Lucius. Appelles-moi Rémus et tutoies-moi, c'est comme cela que l'on fonctionne dans l'ordre. Lui dit gentiment le lycanthrope._

_-Ah oui … euh… d'accord. _

_-Quant à toi Draco, _reprit le directeur. _Pour le reste des vacances nous avons fait des dortoirs où toutes les maisons sont mélangées. Vous restez séparés par années mais nous testons ce type de dortoirs entre les différentes enfants des membres de l'Ordre qui doivent passer l'été à Poudlard. Il se peut que l'on décide d'appliquer le nouveau système à la rentrée. Severus va t'accompagner à ton nouveau dortoir. Je compte sur toi pour te faire des nouveaux amis._

_-Oui, professeur, je vais faire de mon mieux. _

_-bien, je pense que nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Profitez bien du reste de votre journée._

Tout le monde sortit du bureau afin de gagner une direction différente. Tandis que les parents Weasley montait les prenait un couloir au rez-de-chaussée, que Lucius suivait Rémus dans une quatre direction, que le professeur Mcgonagall s'en allait vers son bureau, Draco suivit Severus dans les escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage, empruntèrent le couloir de droite puis s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une sirène perchée sur un rocher.

-_le mot de passe est_ « libération ». _Je vais entrer avec toi pur expliquer la situation. Prépares-toi._

Draco hocha de la tête à l'affirmative, inspira un grand coup puis expira longuement. Il était prêt à affronter le monde.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Voilà pour cette semaine !

Je vous ai pondu un petit chapitre de huit pages word et d'environs 3800mots. Je ne sais pas quand exactement je pourrais vous poster un nouveau chapitre car je pars vivre au japon pendant un an et mon avion décolle lundi ! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à la prochaine !

J'espère que la suite vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire (les reviews sont mon salaire !) si oui ou non c'est le cas ! Donnez moi vos hypothèse, vos envies ou que sais-je d'autres, je vous attends !

Bye bye !

Heaven.


	5. note

**D**ragonnier

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !**

En fait je me suis aperçu que mon petit message de fin n'était pas clair et qu'il portait beaucoup à confusion alors je rectifie le tir sur cette note qui disparaîtra lorsque viendra le prochain chapitre !

Lorsque je disais que je ne savais quand exactement je pourrais vous poster un chapitre je parlais surtout du fait que les deux premières semaines vont être très occupées et que j'aurais peut-être moins de temps pour écrire ce qui veut dire que mon rythme de parution (qui jusque là a été de un chapitre par semaine) va peut-être être plus long ! J'aurais internet dans ma chambre hein, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^

Voilà, je vous laisse, je retourne à mes valises !

PS : vous ceux qui sont intéressés, je pars à Nagoya.

Bye bye,

Heaven.


	6. Chapter 5

**D**ragonnier

**Rating :** M – oui M car cette histoire est un slash entre deux hommes donc homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !

**Crédits :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les autres personnages et l'histoire de cette fanfiction m'appartiennent.

**PS **: Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Sirius, ni celle de Dumbledore. Les évènements de la sixième année n'ont également pas eu lieu – donc pas de mission mangemort pour Draco. L'histoire se situe pendant la septième année donc les horcruxes et autres éléments ont été effacés de même ! 

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_** OH MON DIEU je suis tellement désolé du prends que j'ai prit pour vous pondre un chapitre ! La vie au japon est tellement remplie, tellement dingue que c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de me poser sur un pc. Je vais cependant essayer de « geeker » plus souvent afin de vous poster un chapitre par mois, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas une promesse que je peux vous garantir a 100%. Enfin bref, dans tous les cas ce sera bien loin de mes deux chapitres par semaine si ce n'est plus… Et j'en suis navrée ! mais en tout les cas, cette fanfic n'est pas à l'abandon rassurez-vous !**

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Brigitte26** : Merci, oui j'ai beaucoup de chance et je compte bien en profiter à fond ! j'ai internet, là n'est pas la question, c'est juste que la vie ici c'est tellement fou que j'ai à peine le temps de me poser sur un pc pour skyper avec ma famille alors écrire… ^^ '

**Tezuka** **j** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être au japon

**Stormstrooper2** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui je suis sûr qu'Harry sera toujours exceptionnel quoiqu'il fasse. Ce n'est toujours pas ça pour Draco, patience… je me demande dans quel chapitre je vous le révèlerais….

**Reapersis** : Oh je suis contente, même si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, te pouvoir te répondre autre chose qu'un smiley, ça m'intriguais plus qu'autre chose à vrai dire ! En tout cas contente que ça te plaise et bisous : moak !

**Chibigoku2002** : désolé que la suite n'arrive pas si vite que je ne l'aurais moi-même espérer ! En tout cas la voici, la voilà ! Le japon c'est génial n'est-ce pas ! Pas encore eu le temps de monter à Tokyo mais bon ! Merci de ta review !

**PrincessEternityss** : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir ! Alors Draco sera mon plus gros suspens dans cette fic je pense, je garde ça très secret hihi ! A vous d'essayer de deviner en attendant la grande révélation ^^. Pour tout te dire, je me suis énormément inspiré de krokmou ( de « How to train your Dragon ») pour la dragon de Krako, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était inconscient c'est bien plus tard que je l'ai remarqué ! J'espère que tu pourras aller au Japon un jour parce que c'est génial !

**Hayato** **Delmas** : « langage ! » que dirais Malfoy (ou Snape au choix !) Je profite, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Sayana31** : merci pour ce commentaire, je suis contente que la fic te plaise jusqu'ici ! j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite !

**Caence** : Salut ! ça me fait plaisir ! j'espère que ce sera le cas encore !

**Climina :** *enlève la bave* merci pour ce bisous et ce commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir –bien que la bave soit en trop ! (BON j'arrête mon humour de caca ici) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**Chapitre cinquième : **_Quand le dragon grogne…_

« -_le mot de passe est_ « libération ». _Je vais entrer avec toi pour expliquer la situation. Prépares-toi._

Draco hocha de la tête à l'affirmative, inspira un grand coup puis expira longuement. Il était prêt à affronter le monde. »

Draco lança un regard déterminé à son parrain et professeur de potion pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Il était mort de trouille à l'intérieur, et ses vieux réflexes lui dictaient de revêtir le masque Malfoyen mais il avait vraiment envie de repartir sur de bonnes bases, aussi il décida de se montrer soi-même et donc de simplement se montrer calme.

Severus prononça le mot de passe et la sirène chanta une douce parole dans une langue inconnue qui eut pour effet de faire s'ouvrir le tableau, ce qui laissa à Draco le loisir de découvrir la pièce qui allait l'accueillir pour quelque temps. La pièce, qui devait sûrement être la salle commune, était circulaire avec une partie consacrée au travail sur la gauche trois tables rondes entourées de chaises –le tout en bois- ainsi qu'une étagère courbée qui longeait le mur étaient remplies de livres. Sur la droite, c'était le coin détentes, une immense cheminée étaient encerclée par différents canapés et fauteuil tous plus confortables les uns que les autres. Les couleurs dominantes de la pièce étaient le marron chocolat, le taupe et le gris souris. Il n'y avait donc aucune couleur représentant une maison de Poudlard afin d'être le plus neutre possible.

En ce moment, il y avait des élèves un peu partout dans la pièce tous plus ou moins occupés mais la plupart d'entre eux arrêtèrent leur occupations pour jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants et lorsqu'ils reconnurent Draco, un grand silence se fit dans la salle auparavant bruyante.

_-malfoy ? Je peux savoir ce qu'un mangemort comme toi fait ici_ ? Attaqua une tête rousse bien connue : Ron Weasley. Draco dut se forcer au calme avant de répondre.

-_Weasley. Je ne suis pas un mangemort et c'est bien pour ça que je suis ici._

_-Je ne te crois pas,_ contrattaqua le roux.

_-Je n'ai pas la marque, regarde._ Le blond joignit le geste à la parole et lui montra son bras gauche, nu.

_-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un espion ? _Suite à ses paroles, le blond serra les poings, agacé et blessé, mais décida de la jouer plus finement.

_-Ecoutez bien s'il vous plait car je ne me répèterais pas deux fois : Je ne suis pas un mangemort et je n'ai jamais voulu en être un, bien que mes paroles d'autrefois vont ont fait croire le contraire. Mon père était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, tout comme Severus, cependant comme j'ai refusé la marque, sa couverture n'est plus. Je sais que j'ai été odieux avec la plupart d'entre vous, mais je me devais de jouer un rôle. Cependant, je m'excuse pour toutes les choses que j'ai pu vous faire, en particulier je m'excuse auprès de toi Weasley, ainsi qu'auprès de Granger et de Longdubat, sur qui je me suis acharné. Je m'excuserais aussi auprès de Potter dés que je le verrais. D'ailleurs il n'est pas là ?_

Le silence se fit dans la salle après le discours de Draco Malfoy. Beaucoup réfléchissaient à ses paroles tandis que d'autres essayaient de lire sur le visage du blond s'il était sincère ou pas. Hermione Granger faisaient partie de la catégorie qui faisait les deux. Cependant, après un long moment de silence pendant lequel le sang pur commençait à paniquer intérieurement, elle s'avança vers lui et sourit.

_-Alors Mal… Draco, je peux t'appeler Draco ?_ Le blond hocha de la tête à l'affirmative. _Bien, je vais te donner une chance car si Dumbledore te fait confiance, c'est bien pour une raison, et puis tu t'es excusé. Oh et tu peux m'appeler Hermione. Mais au moindre faux pas, je me chargerais de te donner un bon coup de poing, comme en troisième année, tu te souviens ?_

_- Oui, très bien, j'ai mal rien que d'y repenser, mais je le méritais. Merci, Hermione, pour la seconde chance._

_-Je ne risque certainement pas de te pardonner et encore moins d'oublier mais je veux bien être… cordial avec toi, Malfoy_, grogna l'as des échecs tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air bougon. Hermione lui sourit, fier de lui.

_-je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je serais moi aussi le plus cordial possible et je n'insulterais plus ta famille ou tes amis, je le jure. _

_-Bien, maintenant que la séquence Griffondor est passée, je vais montrer à Draco où il va dormir. Il me semble qu'il reste de la place dans la chambre de Potter, Weasley, Zabini et Nott non ?_

-_Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le mettre dans la même chambre qu'Harry, professeur ? Harry n'est pas au courant que Draco est du bon côté et cela risque d'être un peu… tendu non ?_

_-Potter s'y fera vite croyez-moi. Bon allons-y. Nott, montrez donc le dortoir à draco._

_-Bien professeur Snape. _

Draco crut bien ne pas reconnaitre Nott. Celui qui était si réservé et transparent d'habitude avait pris en muscle et en assurance depuis la fin de l'été. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme, grand, bien bâti et terriblement charmant avec ses cheveux blond vénitiens et ses yeux bleus un peu rêveurs. Nott devaient attirer beaucoup de filles se dit le blond tout en lui suivant dans les escaliers de droite. Ils descendirent un étage, prirent le couloir de gauche et entrèrent dans la troisième pièce. Celle-ci était vaste et très lumineuse, et les fenêtres donnaient vue sur une sorte de roseraie pas loin des serres de botaniques. Au printemps, la pièce devait sûrement être embaumée par les effluves de roses, ce qui devait être très agréable pensa le blond. Dans le dortoir, rond comme la salle commune, se trouvait cinq lit disposés de part et d'autre dans la pièce, chacun accompagné d'une table de chevet à leur gauche, d'une armoire de l'autre côté et d'un coffre a leur pied, le tout dans une parfait harmonie.

_-Le lit près de la fenêtre de droite est le tien. Je suis dans celui d'en face et Blaise est à ta droite. A ta gauche se trouve celui de Potter et enfin celui de Weasley._

_-Merci, Nott._

_-tu peux m'appeler Théo, tu sais. On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé à Serpentar car je pensais que l'on ne partageait pas les même idéaux mais il se trouve que si donc pourquoi ne pas devenir amis ?_

La phrase de Théodore Nott lui bloqua l'estomac. Jamais, au grand jamais on n'avait voulu devenir son ami autre que pour son nom ou son argent et le sang pur, fut plus ému que jamais face à cette demande. Il avait l'occasion d'avoir des amis, de vrais amis, comme il en avait toujours rêvé, comme il avait toujours envié Potter d'avoir de si bon amis !

_-euh… Tu ne veux pas ? Ce n'est pas grave oublies ce que j'ai dit._ Draco avait mis bien trop de temps à répondre.

_-NON ! Enfin SI je veux être ton ami ! Je… C'est juste que… c'est ridicule mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, alors je suis surpris et très heureux._

Theodore Nott étais estomaqué. Draco Malfoy, sans amis ? Le sang pur avait toujours été entouré et adulé de toute la maison Serpentar.

-_Oh je sais à quoi tu pense. Je suis le prince de Serpentar, tout le temps entouré mais ces gens-là n'en ont qu'après mon argent, ma fortune, la gloire d'être vu avec un Malfoy. Ce ne sont pas des amis, mais des faux-culs._

_-Oh. Et bien, je suis enchanté de devenir ton premier véritable ami. J'espère que tu aime l'équipe des Harpies sinon je risque de devenir monstrueux pendant la saison de Quidditch._

_-Les Harpies ? Tu parles ! Je les adore !_

Théodore et Draco échangèrent un sourire entendu puis le blond et son nouvel ami commencèrent à ranger les affaires de l'ancien prince de Serpentar.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Dans un autre monde, Harry Potter se réveillait au son strident d'une alarme. Il était six heures du matin et il avait entrainement. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau et il avait déjà perdu vingt minutes et dû donc se dépêcher de prendre une douche expresse puis de s'habiller de ses habits d'entrainement afin d'aller manger un bout avant de rejoindre Ethan, qui était frais et pimpant comme à son habitude, dans la cour extérieure.

_-Salut Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ? Je sais que le réveil est dur mais tu t'y habitueras vite, crois-moi !_

_-Je pense que rien n'est pire qu'un réveil chez les Dursley donc je suis prêt à tout !_

_-Bien ! Alors nous allons nous rendre sur le terrain, suis-moi !_

Ils prirent la direction de l'arène mais bifurquèrent à un moment afin d'arriver vers un endroit où deux terrains de sable rouge se trouvaient. Pour le moment, seule un des deux terrains était utilisé par quelques élèves –sûrement nouveaux, Harry pouvait apercevoir la chevelure de Sergei.

_-Bon, on va utiliser l'autre terrain, on sera plus à l'aise._ Commença Ethan. _J'espère que tu es en forme car je veux que tu me fasses cinq tours de terrain et que ça saute ! T'inquiète je t'accompagne !_

Sur ces paroles, Ethan s'étira avant de partir courir et Harry ne put que le suivre. Heureusement, grâce à l'équipe de Quidditch et aux entrainements, il n'était pas trop largué. A la fin des cinq tours, ils s'étirèrent une nouvelle fois puis échauffèrent leurs muscles. Ensuite, le roux les mena vers une sorte de terrasse qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée, où se trouvaient diverses machines de musculations.

_-Voilà où tu vas passer la prochaine heure. Tu vas prendre un peu en masse musculaire, tu en as bien besoin !_

Harry, bien que déterminé, regarda les machines comme un condamné regarderait la corde qui le pendrait. A la vue du regard d'Ethan, il avait l'impression qu'il allait passer beaucoup de temps avec elles.

Après plus d'une heure où sa sueur n'avait pas arrêter de couler, Ethan lui annonça la fin de l'entrainement de physique de ce matin et il put enfin souffler. Le roux avait été un véritable tyran et ne lui avait laissé aucune chance d'abandonner, de se reposer afin de ne pas perdre le rythme. Le brun avait pu découvrir une nouvelle facette de son mentor, plus sérieuse et autoritaire. Cependant, bien que ce ne fût pas sa facette la plus agréable, cela avait eu tendance à le motiver d'autant plus afin de ne pas décevoir son tout nouvel ami.

_-C'était vraiment bon Harry pour un premier entrainement ! Honnêtement j'ai cru que tu allais t'écrouler et ne pas pouvoir finir mais tu es plus robuste que tu n'en as l'air ! Tu peux prendre une douche et ensuite direction la salle de cour, donc ne traine pas !_

_-Compris, capitaine !_ Harry s'enfuit dans un éclat de rire avant de recevoir un coup de son tuteur et partit prendre une douche qui eut pour effet –bien qu'elle ne fut pas très longue – de relâcher un peu la tension de ses muscles endoloris après l'effort.

Une fois la précieuse douche terminée, il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Sirius l'interpella.

_-Eh gamin !_

_-Ah Sirius ! Désolé mais je dois me rendre en cours !_

_-Je sais que tu es pressé mais mange ce pain au chocolat sur la route, après un entrainement comme le tien, tu devrais manger un bout avant de reprendre les cours. Sinon à midi, tu seras mort de faim !_

_-Je n'y avais pas pensé… Mais merci, tu me sauves, Sirius !_

_-De rien, gamin, je suis là pour ça ! Allez, il ne faut pas être en retard non plus !_

_-Oui j'y vais !_

Le Golden boy se mit donc en route d'un pas rapide afin de trouver sa salle de classe, c'était la même qu'hier donc il ne devrait normalement pas avoir trop de mal à la retrouver tout seul… Après qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes soient passées, il trouva la salle qui heureusement pour lui était vide de tout professeur, il put donc souffler un peu tout en mangeant son pain avant l'arrivée du maître de métamorphose.

_-Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Heureuse de vous voir en pleine forme !_ Harry faillit recracher son pain au chocolat et préféra s'étouffer avec pendant un moment lorsqu'il reconnu la personne en face de lui.

_-Professeur Macgonagall ?! Vous êtes …_

_-Oh non, monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas un Dragonnier. Cependant, ma mère en était une et j'ai eu la chance de vivre ici plus jeune avec elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce qui se passe ici ne peut être révélée à l'extérieur que par des Dragonniers, je suis sous serment._

_-Pourquoi, seul les Dragonniers peuvent parler de Daeneria ?_

_-Eh bien, il y a une raison très logique à tout cela. Les Dragonniers sont les seuls qui peuvent représenter leur espèce donc c'est normal qu'ils soient les seuls à décider s'ils veulent oui ou non parler de leur monde à une tierce personne. Bien que ma mère soit un Dragonnier, je ne le suis pas, pas par ma magie tout cas. J'appartiens au monde des sorciers, magiquement parlant et ne suis donc pas en mesure de voter ou d'avoir une responsabilité légale ou civile ici._

_-oh je vois…_

Les deux sorciers – enfin plutôt, la sorcière et le Dragonnier – se regardèrent un instant en silence jusqu'à ce que l'animagus ne brise le silence en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

_-Bien, maintenant que nous avons éclaircis ce point… Et si nous passions à notre cours ?_

Harry déglutit avec peine. Le professeur Macgonagall avait toujours été juste mais surtout très pointilleuse et sévère, il savait donc par avance que ce ne serait pas un cours où il pourrait se relaxer.

-_Bi…Bien sûr, professeur. Je suis prêt._

_-Je l'espère bien !_

Sur ces dernières paroles, le cours commença.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Après plus de trois heures, le cours se terminait enfin. Le brun ne l'avait pas trouvé ennuyeux, au contraire. Son cours, n'avait rien avoir avec la métamorphose qu'il apprenait à Poudlard et qu'il trouvait un peu inutile : après tout en quoi changer un rat en tasse allait l'aider à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ? Mais le cours auquel il avait eu le plaisir d'assister s'étaire révélé très intéressant. Etant donné que ce cours devait le préparer contre Voldemort mais aussi à devenir un animagus, il avait ce matin étudié comment se métamorphoser en animal autrement qu'en étant animagus. C'était un sort très compliqué et qui demandait beaucoup d'énergie mais il était rare que quelqu'un ne pouvant pas réalisé ce sort puisse devenir animagus plus tard alors Harry avait fait de son mieux.

Le brun n'était pas encore Harry à le maitriser parfaitement aujourd'hui mais il avait tout de même réussit à prendre une forme mi-animale, mi-humanoïde. Il faisait un peu d'ailleurs en étant mi-loup, ressemblant un peu à un loup-garou mais au moins il savait qu'avec de l'entrainement il réussirait le sort et peut-être même à devenir animagus après cela ! Il était si excité par cette perspective. Devenir animagus… Comme Sirius… Comme son père…

A la pensée de son père, le visage du brun se fit songeur. Est-ce que son père serait fier de lui en ce moment ? Son grand-père avait été un Dragonnier et comme lui, il en était un aussi. Est-ce que ce fait pouvait rendre ses parents heureux ?

_-Vous avez très bien travaillé aujourd'hui monsieur Potter. Vous n'êtes pas loin de réussir le sort, c'est très impressionnant sachant que c'est la première fois. Je suis sûr que votre père et votre mère seraient très fier de vous à cet instant._

C'était comme si son professeur avait entendu ses prières. Entendre ces mots lui avait fait le plus grand bien, aussi il fit un grand sourire à sa directrice de maison, le moral remonté au maximum.

_-merci, professeur._ Elle lui sourit en retour, d'une manière très douce, qu'Harry avait rarement vu sur son visage si austère.

_-Allons, Monsieur Potter, il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. Nous devrions par contre aller manger, cet après-midi, nous allons commencer la préparation pour devenir animagus, il vous faut des forces !_

_-Oui, professeur !_

Ils partirent ensemble au réfectoire mais se séparèrent une fois dans la salle. Harry rejoignit Sirius et Ethan, tandis que Minerva Macgonagall se rendait dans la direction d'Hydraë.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

L'après-midi signifiait pour Harry qu'il devait retourner en cours avec le professeur Macgonagall, cette fois-ci pour apprendre à devenir animagus. Il trépignait déjà d'impatience à l'idée de commencer bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir animagus du premier coup. Il retrouva son professeur dans une autre salle que celle de ce matin, beaucoup plus petite mais plus confortable aussi. La salle était circulaire, avec pour seuls meubles, un table basse ou reposait un chaudron fumant et des tas de coussins posés par terre sur un gigantesque tapis moelleux.

_-Enlevez vos chaussures, monsieur Potter, et mettez-vous à l'aise._

_-Bien, professeur._ Il obéit puis s'avança au centre de la pièce, là où se trouvaient le chaudron et son professeur. Il s'assit sur un coussin alors qu'elle lui faisait signe de s'asseoir. Elle prit un bol et une louche puis versa un peu du contenu de la potion dans le contenant et lui tendit.

_-Vous devez voir cette potion. Elle aura pour effet de vous détendre puis de vous faire sombrer dans une partie très précise de votre inconscient. Là-bas, vous aller devoir chercher votre animal totem et l'apprivoiser. Puis lorsque vous serez réveillé, nous pratiquerons la méditation, qui est très importante afin de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Est-ce que vous me comprenez, monsieur Potter._

_-Oui, mais professeur, il suffit que j'apprivoise mon animal totem et je serais animagus._

_-Et bien si on enlève tout les détails magique, en gros oui. Mais cela prend généralement beaucoup de temps pour apprivoiser son animal et encore plus pour qu'il vous laisse prendre sa forme._

_-Oh… je comprends mieux._

_-Vous allez essayer d'apprivoiser votre animal à chaque cours. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, si jamais vous n'y arrivez pas avant la rentrée, vous aurez des cours particuliers avec moi a Poudlard pour y arriver. Il ne faut surtout pas se presser, votre animal le sentirait et se renfermerait sur lui-même à cause de la sensation de pression, compris ?_

_-Je dois donc être calme c'est ça ?_

_-oui, habituellement, c'est la meilleure des approches. Mais cela peut varier en fonction de l'animal. Mais je ne peux pas vous donner plus de détails, car chaque animagus est différent._

_-je comprends, merci, professeur._

_-Buvez maintenant, potter. Le voyage est long._

Et il but jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de sentir ses membres s'engourdir et de plonger dans l'inconscience… ou plutôt son subconscient.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Et voilà je m'arrête ici, avant son voyage initiatique ! Quel sera sa forme animal ? Qu'est donc Draco ?Est-ce qu'il va pouvoir s'intégrer ? Quand donc vont-ils enfin se rencontrer ! Tant de chose que je ne peux vous révéler pour le moment… (rire sadique)

Bref ! je m'excuse encore une fois pour la longue attente et si vous voulez me lancer des pierres, je les acceptent ! En attendant voici donc mon chapitre d'environs 7 pages et 1370mots environs. J'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous me direz votre avis avec des reviews ! Je vous attends !


End file.
